Naruto's digital adventure 02
by gogeta408
Summary: 3 year's have passed and a male known as the digimon kaiser has appeared. With the digidestined at a disadvantage, and Naruto's had an upgrade. With three new digidestined, new digivices and the new evolution. Armour shinka!
1. Chapter 1

.

Naruto couldn't believe it, konoha; the very same village before his eyes. Naruto smiled lightly as he felt the breeze of the warm summer air. His eyes looked up from his position and looked at the five stone heads. "So they finally put her head up there huh?" Naruto asked as he sighed. "Am I dreaming? Or am I really home?"

But in a moment, the village was blown away and Naruto could only find himself thrown into the debris. As it settled Naruto burst from the dirt and gasped.

"No..." Naruto muttered as his eyes watered. His home, gone before his eyes. "How..." Naruto looked down and clenched his fists. "How... How did this happen!" Naruto roared as he looked up. His vision blurred as he looked at several figures clad in black with red clouds. Tsunade lay at ones feet. Naruto growled as he felt rage. "Obaa-chan!" Naruto roared.

But the world he saw was gone, in front of Naruto was his bedroom wall, his hand reaching out, grasping for nothing. Naruto took several breaths as he put a hand to his face, a cold sweat was on his form and after what he saw, it broke the blonds heart. That couldn't be what happened after he left. It couldn't have, not his home. "Konoha... Obaa-chan... Kakashi-sensei... Sakura-chan... Please... Let that all just be a horrible dream..." Naruto muttered as he sniffed. The clock beside his bed flickered. 2 am, no way was he going back to sleep after that.

Chapter 1

Hikari sighed as she stood before Naruto's apartment door. He hadn't come in today, the first day of the year, so he hadn't even got to meet Takeru who stood behind her. They really could have used his help back in the digital world and he didn't respond to the message over the D-terminal. "Naruto-kun..." Hikari called as she tapped on the door. "Please, open up. What's wrong?" The door clicked and opened to show a gloomy Naruto. A sad smile graced his face.

"Afternoon, Hikari-chan." Naruto spoke as he opened the door and glanced to the dirt blond male. "Takeru-kun... Good to see you." Takeru gave a short nod, but he looked worried. Naruto seemed like a ghost of himself.

"Naruto-kun..." Hikari spoke as she walked up as the blond glance down. "What's wrong?" Naruto sighed. Hikari looked on sadly. "Come on... Let's have a drink and talk about it..." Naruto didn't respond, but he did move aside. This was the first time Takeru had seen Naruto's place. It hadn't changed much in the time Taichi and Hikari had come over.

"Nice place..." Takeru spoke as he walked in. "Naruto-kun," Naruto stopped and glanced back. "You okay Naruto? You don't seem like yourself."

"Just had a bad day is all... It's left me pretty shaken..." Naruto stated as he walked outside and leaned on the edge of the terrace. Hikari stood looking worried before going to make some drinks. Takeru glanced from Hikari to Naruto and walked out onto the terrace. He leaned on the edge next to the blond.

"What happened?" Naruto glance down. "It might help Naruto... Hikari seems worried; she was fine all day till we got here..." Naruto took a breath.

"I don't know how to explain it... It's something that never happened before." Takeru frowned, as he looked forward. Hikari walked up and looked at the blond worried.

"Naruto-kun..." Hikari muttered. Naruto glanced over and smiled, but it was clearly forced. "What's wrong?" Naruto glanced down. "What happened that's affected you so badly?" Naruto sighed and glanced to Takeru, who was still interested in knowing. Naruto glanced down.

"I went home..." Hikari's eyes widen slightly as Takeru looked over surprised. "But... Before my eyes the village was destroyed. Nothing left." Naruto's form shuddered. "It felt like I was there... I could feel the breeze... The ground... Yet, I awoke in my bed..." Naruto clenched his fist.

"Naruto..." Takeru spoke as he looked at his friend. Hikari put a hand on his.

"It was just a bad dream... Don't let it get to you..." Naruto frowned.

"I think..." Naruto muttered. "I think my world is trying to pull me back... It wants me to return home..." Naruto sighed. "I fear I'll leave here now... It's left me worried all day." Naruto muttered as he stood straight.

"I guess I would be worried also..." Takeru spoke. "Since you are from another world, maybe the bond with that world is still connected. After all... You can still use chakra... And... Those..." Naruto nods as he scratched at the fox ears.

"That's what I fear..." Naruto sighed. He shook his head. "But... Let's forget about that, what brings you guys here?" Naruto asked with a forced grin. "I got a message from Taichi, so..." The pair decided not to question Naruto more, and told them of what happened today in the digital world.

Three student's had gained a digivice, one person familiar to Naruto, Daisuke Motomiya and two others a girl named Miyako Inoue and a young male called Iori Kida. Each one has their own type of digivice different to theirs and Naruto's. And the new digivolution, called, armour shinka.

Naruto sighed as he sat back on the chair in the lounge. "Gomen... I should have gone..." Hikari gave a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay; you were troubled by your own problems... And everything went alright." Naruto sighed.

"I'll make sure to come next time..." Naruto smiled. "Without you guys being able to have evolving digimon. I'll aid you..." Naruto glanced aside as he gazed at nothing. "Did..." Naruto muttered as he looked down. "Did you meet him?" Hikari frowned.

"Kyuubi's hasn't been seen since the digimon Kaiser showed up... I think he's been captured." Naruto nods.

"The Kaiser is smart. Kyuubi can only digivolve with my chakra. He's not like normal digimon. So taking the ace out of our deck, means he can't have trouble... I just wish I knew where Kyuubi was... Then I could get him." Hikari smiled.

"We'll find Kyuubi-san... Don't worry." Naruto nods and stretched as he stood.

"Anyway..." Takeru spoke as he took a sip of his drink. "Everyone won't be gathering for some time... So what should we do?" Naruto smirked.

"How about you watch what Hikari-chan can do... Right?" Hikari looked up and gave a short nod.

"Hai..." With that she took off up the stairs while Naruto walked to the terrace once more. Takeru looked curious and followed Naruto.

"What's going on?" Naruto turned to Takeru and pointed to a set of stumps.

"It's easy to show than explain... Well... Maybe both, but it's better for show." Takeru just looked confused. "Fine... About over a year ago, Taichi wanted to learn hand to hand. Hikari-chan tagged along and after a while wanted ago and has been enjoying it since. She even comes more than Taichi to train." Takeru blinked.

"Oh right... How are they then?" Naruto chuckled.

"Taichi's quiet good, but Hikari-chan is better. Though, don't say a word of this, but I watched Hikari literally slam Taichi to the ground in a spar." Takeru's eyes widen a bit. "It was the funniest moment I ever witnessed, but don't tell Taichi or I'll never be able to sleep with him bugging me about telling." Takeru nods.

"I'm ready Naruto-sensei." Takeru blinked as Naruto grinned at the title and Takeru turned to his long time friend. Gone was the white and pink shirt with almost shoulder length pink gloves along with cream shorts and pink boots. Hikari was now clad in a white martial arts gi. He never expected Hikari to dress the part, but then again, it had been three years. The lining was pink with a white belt with pink buckles.

"You think that's all Takeru-kun?" Takeru glanced to Naruto confused. "Hikari-chan, show him the back." Hikari turned round showing the kanji symbol in the black hexagon. The kanji of light but below it in a smaller hexagon was the kanji of kitsune. "I thought I would use fox as my kanji title under my training. But since Hikari-chan is of light. I made light the main kanji for her gi. Taichi has courage." Takeru looked back at Naruto.

"They both have one?" Takeru asked and Naruto nods.

"I also have one..." Naruto said grinning. "I am their sensei when they come to train. Now... Step aside Takeru-kun and watch." Takeru nods, this would be interesting and moved to a safe distance as both got into a fighting stance. "Whenever you're ready, Hikari-chan." Hikari smiled as she took on a determined look.

There was a deep silence as both held their form. Hikari tensed and pushed off forward and went with the high kick first. Naruto blocked the strike to his left with his arm and turned his body side on as he brought his left leg up and kicked out. Hikari's body leaned back and Takeru was floored by the speed of their reaction as Hikari followed through with her flip and as she moved onto a hand pushed off and flipped onto her feet. Naruto was on the attack next as he let loose a flurry of punches that Hikari took as quickly as she could, but Naruto was only going just quicker than Hikari as to aid her to keep up.

The yellow-clad dirt blond could only watch as both spar with almost the same skills he'd seen in kung-fu movies. His jaw dropped when Hikari faltered and as Naruto went for another kick to the chest, Hikari placed both hands down on the blond's leg and vaulted the blond. The training to have gone through to get that much height…

But while it was amazing to watch his friends spar like that, he was also becoming aware they seemed to have forgotten he was even watching them. It wasn't till Naruto pinned Hikari, literally against the wall that he was very sure that they'd forgotten about him. "That was great guys!" Takeru spoke up causing the pair to realise he was still there. The male inwardly chuckled at the pair, did something happen?

Naruto released Hikari and straightened as both had red faces. "You're doing well, Hikari-chan." Hikari smiled with a nod.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Both glanced to Takeru as he walked up.

"Not to sound like I've got it all wrong..." The male spoke as he tried to figure how to put it correctly. "But are you two..." Both glanced to each other. "You know..." Both smiled.

"Well," Hikari spoke. "You could say so."

"Really..." Takeru spoke surprised. He didn't even believe it, but to hear that. "Since when?"

"Not too long ago." Naruto answered. "But we haven't sort of said to anyone. I think Taichi-san might come at me with something heavy and metal if he knew, so it's just our little secret for now." Takeru nods as he crossed his arms, he wondered after meeting Daisuke, how he'd react. After the show he performed at the end of school. "Anyway," Naruto spoke. "Let's get cleaned up, have some food and head out... I'll whip something up." Naruto spoke as he walked. Takeru grinned, food sounded good to him. Hikari ran back upstairs while Naruto got to work.

As it got to night fall, Hikari back in her normal clothes. Takeru, who had gone from the green he wore way back, was clad in yellow and different kinds of teal with a white cap. Naruto was clad in orange jeans with a blue shirt and orange and blue sleeve-less jacket with white collar. Much like his old clothing aside from the jacket, Naruto had even gone to get himself a new headband created since losing his old one. But he still wore black trainers.

They arrived in the park and were greeted with the sight of some of the gang. Taichi stood from his spot as he looked at the young three. "Good to see you guys got here in time. Hey, Naruto, you okay?" Naruto nods.

"Just been busy is all, sorry I didn't come to help." Taichi shook his head. Aside from losing of his goggles, which he gave to Daisuke. He just looked taller in the last few years. Though now he was dressed in a green blazer and grey trousers, being in middle school and all.

"That's okay; it helped with finding out about some new things." Naruto nods as he sat atop the large steel cage ball above Jyou. The guy had changed a lot over the three years since they left the digital world. His hair was longer with new glasses, and also in a blue blazer with cream colour trousers. This being from the fact he was in a private school.

Naruto smiled, everyone about him had changed, even himself, but he had become closer to his old self that came to the digital world. So it seemed weird seeing himself, like looking at an old friend, or his mental brother who had also aged, which was somewhat weird.

Koushiro's changes, besides the clothing that matched Taichi's own, were the shorter hair, plus he was the president of the computer club. So it was more useful to access the digital world with his aid.

For Sora; gone was some of the tomboy in her image having rid of the helmet, though she was currently, like Taichi, and Koushiro still in her middle school clothing which was green blazer, white neckerchief and green skirt.

Mimi and Yamato were currently absent. Though that was due to Yamato's band and Mimi being in New York.

The group sat quietly till Yamato turned up, matching uniform to Taichi and Koushiro. He hadn't really changed much either, though he was carrying his guitar. Takeru stood was a smile as he looked at his brother. "Onii-chan!" Yamato gave a nod as he was greeted by his friends.

"Sorry I'm late." Sora hopped down from the monkey bars and turned to the male.

"It's been a while since we all got together." The group nod in agreement; it had been a long time since that day.

From there, Taichi explained all the events that happened, with Daisuke, the new digivice. The digimental, V-mon, and armour shinka.

"Armour shinka?" Yamato questioned. Taichi nods.

"Yeah. I'd never heard of it or seen it before. Agumon or the others couldn't even digivolve, yet, Daisuke could evolve V-mon with the digimental."

"To think Daisuke would be a digidestined." Naruto spoke.

"Miyako-san and Iori-kun," Takeru started. "Who live in the same building as me, have the new digivices too."

"So they're all new digidestined." Jyou mused aloud and Koushiro nods.

"So it seems."

"But," Sora spoke worried. "If that digimon Kaiser is hunting digimon, will Piyomon be okay."

"That's the thing." Naruto spoke from his spot. "I don't think they are. We all know that you guys can't digivolve past the champion state since you gave up your crests. This Kaiser must have found away to stop the point between rookie to champion." Naruto growled. "He even captured Kyuubi."

"This guy," Yamato muttered annoyed. "He prepared ahead... Kyuubi is not a normal digimon and its Naruto's chakra that allows Kyuubi to shinka. If Kyuubi is about, the guy wouldn't stand a chance." Naruto sighed.

"We'll find Kyuubi, Naruto." Taichi spoke. "He can't keep that fox hidden forever. You'll find Kyuubi and we'll show this guy what happens when he kidnaps a friend." Naruto nods.

"Yeah, we'll show him..." Naruto stated punching his left palm. "Besides, even though we don't have our higher level digimon. I can still put a digimon to shame..." Naruto stated as his hand flickered with lighting.

"That's true, with you, you're the ace in the hole with being able to do things we can't. So we'll need your help the most here Naruto." Taichi finished.

"Then let's go then," Yamato stated. "To the digital world."

"The problem with that Yamato." Koushiro spoke back. "Is that the gates closed." Yamato gave an annoyed look. "But, I will be checking tomorrow to see if it's different."

"I'll go with you." Taichi spoke. Sora, Hikari and Takeru agreed also. Sadly, Jyou couldn't with his exam and Yamato had band practice.

"I'll come, but..." Naruto spoke as he looked up. "We may have a problem." The group glanced up. "You know... These..." Naruto stated as he pointed at his ears and tail as they appeared. "My chakra flickers out when we pass to the digital world. They'll see the features instantly."

"That's right..." Hikari muttered as she remembered. When the group had left to the digital world again, for all but Naruto too release their crests. Naruto's fox features had appeared, leaving Taichi and Hikari with Naruto to explain. Hikari's face lit up just after that memory. "We'll just say it's something that happened when you come through. Like how Daisuke's clothing changed." Takeru nods.

"That might be best. Since we can't exactly find the best way to explain about Naruto." Naruto nods in agreement.

"Okay. We'll head out tomorrow then." Taichi spoke standing. "Let's get home, it's getting late." Naruto nods as he stood.

"I'll see you guy's later." The group nod as Naruto grinned and spun and vanished in the blink of an eye.

"That... Was new..." Taichi muttered as Hikari smiled at the blond's antics and headed home with her brother.

X X

The next day came and Naruto was absent from class. But it didn't matter. Unlike before, Naruto was in another class to Hikari. Which annoyed the pair, but they didn't mind as long as they saw each other. Takeru was in Hikari's class with Daisuke. As the day ended, Koushiro was the first to the computer room, trying to see if the gate was open. "I thought so, the gates still closed..." Koushiro muttered and his eyes widen as the room to the class room opened.

"Huh? Izumi-senpai?" Koushiro turned to see Miyako and Iori.

"Sorry about slipping in. Just worried about what happened yesterday." Koushiro spoke as the pair walked up. Both were eager to go to the digital world. Koushiro glanced from them to the computer. Unless the gate opened there was no way. "Huh..." Koushiro spoke bewildered. "The gate opened."

"Hey there!" Daisuke spoke as every turned to see the teen with the other digidestined.

"Now, since we're all here." Naruto spoke. "Let's see the digivices." Daisuke smirked and showed his as the others did so. "Hm... They're different."

"Better than yours." Daisuke stated. He'd not really liked Naruto with how close he was to Hikari. Naruto shrugged and looked on calmly.

"Maybe... But right now we have a task at hand." The group nod.

"Right! Off to the digital world." Daisuke stated as Koushiro checked the computers.

"The other computers seem to be fine. It seems the gate is only open in this computer." The male stated as he stood before the computer. "But it's the first time a gate opens two days in a row."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Koushiro... So, we all ready?" Naruto asked and everyone nods. But before they could make a move a voice spoke out behind them. An old teacher of Taichi's, but thanks to some fast thinking, Taichi was able to give the others time to act as he kept their teacher busy. "Nice work Taichi... Now..." Koushiro nods and the group held their digivices up. Hikari glanced to Naruto and noticed his wasn't holding it up.

Before she could speak, they were gone. Naruto sighed and drew out his digivice. "Let's go..." With that the screen turned white and Naruto vanished.

But he didn't show up with the group. Which left them wondering where Naruto was, or if he came at all. But they didn't stay for long as they got moving. But they were being watched by a young male in a dark blue outfit with blue cape. He smirked as he watched on through his black-yellow frame glasses. "So you've come again... Hm..." The male smirked. "Let's flush out the king. Go, Snimon!"

Back with the group, they were walking along the vast fields. Miyako and Iori's outfit had changed like Daisuke's had. It was strange why it was just them three alone. But no one really questioned it. "V-mon!" Daisuke called out. "Where are you? V-mon!"

"Daisuke!" The males face lit up as the small blue digimon ran up, with Patamon, Tailmon, Piyomon, and Tentomon just behind it. It was a happy reunion for the two older digidestined and their digimon. But while they greeted one another, they were unaware of the digimon above them as Snimon attacked.

Though they tried, the rookie digimon couldn't land a strike to the fast champion and Tailmon, with its holy ring which was lost during the kaiser's attack on the digital world. Left the attack strength of Tailmon, too rookie level. It was up to V-mon and Daisuke.

But the Kaiser wasn't about to let the games end so quickly. "I can't let you do that. Go, Drimogemon." At that call, the ground beneath Daisuke gave way as he was dragged into the earth pit. The large horn drilling seal awaited him at the base. But Daisuke was safe for now as he hung onto the rock that was sticking from the side of the dirt wall. V-mon looked on down worried. "Go, Mojyamon." The Kaiser commanded again to summon the aid of another champion digimon under his control of the dark ring.

"Hone hone boomerang!" The woolly ogre like digimon called out, as it let loose its attack and struck V-mon from behind; knocking the digimon down the hole and Daisuke dropping as he tried to save his friend.

"Daisuke!" Hikari called as the group looked on at the flying champion. "Sora-san. We need to get out of here!" Sora nods, but they were all trapped. They're rookie level digimon stood no chance against these champions.

The Kaiser chuckled with his hands laced together when his screen flickered and he leaned forward and stood. "You've come then... Good, now the games can begin. I best call my minions back for now... Save losing some pawns."

The group was about to make a run for it, when the digimon turned from them and left. The group relaxed slight, but still bewildered about what happened. "Why they stop attacking?" Takeru asked as Hikari heard something and turned round and looked up but the sun clouded her vision and it wasn't till the figure crouched on the ground that they could see.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." The group blinked as Naruto stood in a strange new out. The blond raised an eyebrow as his glasses look back at them, showing nothing but their reflection. "Oh, this?" He spoke on realising. "Yeah... Well I was meaning to explain..." Naruto stated as the group just stared. Naruto was dressed in navy blue in the jean's and long sleeve shirt. But he wore a sleeve-less white jacket over top that went to the ankles with two tails. The blond wore black reflective sun glasses and had metal shoulder pads. His wrists had metal braces. Naruto glanced about. "What happened to Daisuke?"

"The Kaiser's digimon attacked and captured Daisuke." Naruto nods at Sora in acknowledgement.

"I see... Hm..." The blond glanced about as he spoke to leave, Miyako spoke up before him.

"Matte Naruto-san... But," the blond glanced over curiously. "What's with the ear's and tail?" Naruto glanced down at the yellow tail and he grinned.

"Just something that happens when I change worlds." 'I best leave first; otherwise I'll be caught without my henge.' Miyako spoke back dub founded and before Naruto could leave, Hikari wanted to know where he was.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto turned to Hikari. "Can you stay please...? I want to know why you weren't with us." Naruto nods.

"I would Hikari-chan... I'll explain another time. With Daisuke in trouble, I would find it better to go after him." Hikari stepped forward.

"I'll go with you then." Naruto looked on before he nods. Hikari was capable of handing herself. He would have said no to the others. Hikari glanced back to the group. "We'll let you know if we find Daisuke." The group beside Takeru looked on worried as Hikari ran over with Tailmon. "Let's go..." Naruto smirked and Hikari looked worried at it. "What?" Naruto walked up and behind her as he spoke close to her ear.

"Hang on..." Hikari blinked as Naruto took her feet out and held on to her form as a white version of wargreymon's wings appeared and the blond took off just as Tailmon grabbed his ankle.

"Naruto!" Hikari called surprised as they broke the distance as she watched everyone vanish quickly. "How are you able to do this?" Naruto smirked as he glanced over.

"It's something the department has been working on." Hikari glanced back to Naruto. "Since the virus attacked and with our access back to the digital world. They'd designed a special item for me to use with when I enter the digital world. All I had to do is plug it up to the digivice and D-terminal. From there I can make a digital outline of myself and use what I want to my disposal. Hence the wargreymon wings, as flying is quiet useful. I also have omegamon's weapons..." Naruto stated as looked ahead. "It's a test run and it seems to be working fine... Hence why I was so late so I could make sure everything was set."

"Why didn't you say?" Hikari asked as Naruto grinned.

"Were would the surprise be if I did? But, I didn't expect Daisuke to get caught. Use the digivice to locate Daisuke." Hikari nods as she held up her digivice.

Not far in the desert region of the digital world. Daisuke was cuffed by the arms and legs in his unconscious state. The male stirred and looked at the vast land before him as he hung from the cliff edge. "Wh-where am I?" Daisuke questioned as he looked at his cuffed hands and legs.

"So, you're awake." Daisuke looked up to the sound and saw for the first time. The male known as the digimon Kaiser. "I didn't think capturing you would be so easy. I must thank you." Daisuke grunted as he pulled on his restraints.

"Thank me? For what? Where's V-mon? If you've done something to V-mon, I'll..." The male chuckled.

"You talk too much... You're little digimon is as you can see unharmed." At that, the wall opposite Daisuke pulled away and V-mon came from a gap in the wall, trapped like Daisuke. "Now for the reason to thank you? Simple, you make as perfect bait for the one I seek... Now, watch as I make your friend my minion."

"Like hell! When V-mon armour shinka's!" The Kaiser chuckled.

"You mean with these..." The Kaiser called as he waved the digivice and D-terminal. "Sorry, but I can't have you ruining my plans."

"Damn it! Give me back my digivice." The Kaiser chuckled. He'd heard enough and raised his arm as a black ring descended. V-mon grinned.

"You may try! But you won't make me you're slave."

"Why's that?" Kaiser asked amused.

"I've waited a long time... I've waited to meet Daisuke... So, how could I become your slave now that I've meet him?"

"V-mon..." Daisuke muttered stunned by his new friends bond to him. The Kaiser merely looked on amused ever more.

"Well, we're about to see that." As the ring descended, a white fireball stuck the ring and destroyed it. The Kaiser glanced to who would do such and a smirk graced his lips. "So you came..." Naruto, Hikari and Tailmon stood with heated glares. Naruto raised an eyebrow curiously though at his comment.

"You have me at a disadvantage. You know of me? Yet, I do not know of you." The Kaiser held his gaze as both looked at each other.

"I'm sure you already know of me as the digimon Kaiser. I know of you simply as the only human to fight on toe with a mega level digimon." Naruto stepped forward.

"Then you know that it would be wise to give up here. I will not harm you if you stop this attack on the digital world." The young male burst out laughing.

"Oh my, you really are humorous. But do you not think I've prepared for you? It was the reason I lured you out."

"To go this far... You must have planned ahead quiet well, little boy." The Kaiser sneered, but he held his cool. "Hikari, help Daisuke, I'll deal with this brat." Naruto stated as he walked forward.

"I wouldn't be so cocky... See, thanks to your little friend. I've made something rather useful." Naruto stopped and scowled.

"What have you done to the fox?" Naruto asked as Hikari stood watching. The male chuckled.

"He was a rather annoying subject to gather. Being unable to be held down by the dark rings... But, his data did make him unique and it has done well to help me prepare. As I'm aware that only you and you little friend, cannot be affected by my control spires." The Kaiser snapped his fingers and both Naruto and Hikari tensed as the three turned back to the three blue glowing circles pulsing on the ground.

Data gathered and the pair watched on as three male figures appeared. Each one clad in blue battle garb. The glasses on them stared back at the three. "The hell?" Naruto muttered.

"Say hello to my minion's. Designed for one purpose... Disposing of you... Have fun..." The Kaiser spoke as the three behind the pair shrugged their forms. Each one speaking after the other as if it were one speaking to them.

"Target acknowledged. Subject, THE ONE. Found." Naruto tensed as he eyed the three. They're speaking like that. That's creepy. "Time to. Eliminate. The target." With that the one on the left rushed forward and swung left and Naruto dodged. Then right and Naruto dodged again before the blond spun and drove a powerful kick to the figures gut and the data male flew back and along the ground. The other two remained unmoving as they watched. Hikari glanced to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Tailmon. Deal with the Kaiser. These guys are mine. I can handle their skill level." Naruto nods slowly, though still thought there was more and turned back to the Kaiser.

"Looks like your puppets are no good." The Kaiser chuckled.

"Please... True, their skill level is rather low... But," The male pushed on his glasses. "They're quick to evolve." At that, the right one rushed forward and swung quicker than before as Hikari ducked and dodged before getting struck and was delivered the same powerful kick to the gut and sent her flying back. Naruto turned to Hikari as she cried out and Naruto rushed to Hikari as the left one stood and rushed over. The other remained stationary.

"Hikari!" Naruto spoke as he helped her. "You okay?" Hikari flinched as she slowly got up.

"So fast..." Hikari muttered as she looked up. "Naruto!" Naruto turned as both males got close and Naruto turned to face them and found he had to move faster than before as he evaded and deflected the pair's attacks as they struck with fist and kicks before Naruto pinned the pair. He glanced to their calm faces and shrugged his form.

"Hm, faster learners..." Naruto spoke as the pair broke away and Naruto ducked a right swing and putting his right palm to the ground, delivered a high left kick. The blond turned left and pushed into a flip to evade the kick to the head as he flipped in the air. Naruto landed and moved to fight.

Tailmon faced the Kaiser. "You won't escape me... Naruto and Hikari can handle your toys." Tailmon stated as it rushed to take back the digivice. A small green worm type digimon intercepted the weak champion.

"I'll fight you instead!" But the worm digimon lost in the quick close combat and as it was knocked back, the digimon struck the Kaiser and knocked the digivice and d-terminal from the team.

"Blast!" Kaiser gasped in annoyance as Tailmon looked to the devices. If they fall down there... Tailmon made one last glance to Naruto and Hikari before ignoring the Kaiser and jumping after the digivice and terminal.

Naruto flipped back as he evaded and the two shrugged their forms. 'They learn quick...' Hikari moved beside Naruto. "Hikari-chan, leave this to me." Hikari shook her head.

"I've trained enough with you Naruto-kun. They won't catch me off again." Naruto tensed.

"The problem is here, they learn when they lose... You'd need to kill them." Hikari tensed. "Don't get involved if you don't think you can... I don't want you to get hurt." Hikari took a relaxed breath.

"I'll be fine..." Naruto nods and shuffled his form as he reached into his jacket and withdrew three kunai. Naruto passed one over in his right hand.

"Make the strike quick. Ready..." Hikari nods. Naruto took off forward.

"Target's acquired. Eliminate both. Threats." Naruto swung and the male blocked.

"You're getting on my nerves talking like that." Naruto swung again, but was dodged and the males attacked as Hikari stood watching and waiting.

"You know..." Hikari tensed. They'd forgotten... "There are three of us." Hikari turned and tried to strike. But failed as the figure grabbed her wrist tight and Hikari flinched under the grip. "You shouldn't have joined in... Little girl." With that he broke the grasp on the kunai and jumped and delivered a kick to Hikari's left shoulder. The girl yelled as she flew and struck the wall.

"Hikari!" Naruto called as he turned to her and ducked the strike, but received a punch to the gut. 'Damn it!' Naruto flew backwards and bounced and with a twirl, flipped to his feet. Naruto glared as the two stepped forward and the third took Hikari in its grasp. "You..."

"We merely seek to remove trouble. You die here..." The kunai was raised close. "No else should have to... We seek only to remove your existence. That is our purpose." Naruto growled and threw the kunai and they past the group. None moved as they took the body language that showed no threat to their forms.

"Fine..." Naruto spoke as he lowered his arms.

"Naruto-kun..." Hikari gasped.

"But let her go..." Naruto spoke as he glared at them.

"We'll let her go... Once you're dead." With that the two at the front rushed forward.

"Naruto-kun!" Hikari yelled as Naruto didn't move. The male holding Hikari merely looked on with a calm face.

"Human's are such weak fools." It almost sounded like amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

"Let Hikari-chan go..." Naruto demanded as he stood with his arms at his side. The male lowered the kunai slightly.

"Only once you're dead..." With that the two males rushed forward. "Human's are such weak fools." Naruto remained calm as he looked down.

"Naruto-kun!" The two men drew their fist back and ready to kill the blond in the next strike. But as one swung, Naruto looked up with a heated gaze and vanished. The male merely looked on calmly as Naruto planted his right palm down and drove his left leg up and drove the heel into the chin. Naruto pushed up and spun.

"Konoha," Naruto turned and glared at the other as he slowed down and looked at the blond. "Senpuu!" The right leg drove into him and sent the male colliding into the cliff as Naruto twirled round and landed in a crouch before vanishing. The other male growled as his grip on Hikari increased.

"Human, fool!" Hikari closed her eyes as she expected the kunai to take her.

"You know..." Hikari blinked at Naruto's voice. The male scowled, his wrist grasped tightly by the teen behind him.

"How?" The Naruto behind him smirked as he held the wrist.

"There's more than one of me." The blond snapped the blade from the males grasp and with a reverse spin pulled back. But the figure released the grip on Hikari and ducked beneath the blade and elbowed the blond hard. Naruto gasped and went up in smoke and Hikari spun and kicked the male in the side of the skull and she grasped the kunai and dashed the male.

As the incident happened, Naruto appeared behind the other. The male glanced back as Naruto summoned a chain from the metal brace and wrapped round the male. "Take this..." The male's gaze remained calm as Naruto flipped back and began to spin. "The konoha's powerful taijutsu attack. Omote renge!" Naruto roared crashing into the ground. Naruto jumped from the smoke in a flip as the male's form went limp. Naruto rubbed his chin as Hikari dashed the stunned other male. Naruto turned back to the one he took down and watched as his eyes widen. "Hikari!" Naruto called turning to the girl. "Stop!"

"Argh!" Hikari didn't hear the call as she struck out. The male held his gaze with no fear as the throat was cut and Hikari kicked again sending the male back. It bounced and shattered and Hikari's eyes widen as the form of a digimon appeared and shattered into black energy.

Hikari stood in shock as she realised. "No..." Hikari put a hand to her mouth as she lowered the kunai and let it drop. She didn't just... "It wasn't..." Hikari dropped to her knees. She didn't know what to think.

Naruto heard footsteps and turned to see the last come at Hikari fast and Naruto pushed forward. "Hikari! Behind you!"

Hikari turned round with panicked eyes as male held his fist back. "Eliminate..." But the attack was halted by Naruto, with an elbow to the foes gut before he went up in smoke, and a second Naruto appeared with his right arm back as he gathered chakra.

"Bastard! Rasengan!" The blue swirling vortex of chakra drove home and the male was dragged off his feet.

"Naruto! No!" Naruto clenched his eyes shut as the attack carried the male away. It struck the cliff and Naruto turned round and looked down without even looking back to see if it finished it. "Naruto-kun..." Hikari muttered as Naruto walked over and crouched down.

"Gomen... If I had known, I wouldn't have had you do it... I didn't want you to do that to a digimon." Hikari looked down as her eyes watered, at how someone would use a digimon like that... The black ring was visible before the digimon faded. And to have done that to one... Naruto frowned as Hikari cried, it wasn't right. She cared for the digimon's well fare. "Hikari..." Naruto muttered as he hugged her. "Don't worry. I'll deal with him when I get the next chance. I won't let him do this..." Naruto hugged her tight. "And I'll have to say sorry... If I have to take more of them out." Hikari body froze before she turned and looked up.

"No Naruto-kun... Please... Don't..." Naruto frown had a look of worry to her plea.

"If I do not... Then they'll kill me and maybe you... I can't let that happen." Hikari looked down.

"Please... Don't Naruto-kun. Promise me... Promise me you won't and you'll find away to save the digimon." Naruto nods slowly.

"Okay... Okay I won't." Naruto spoke as Hikari smiled sadly and hugged the blond.

"Thank you..." The pair smiled and jumped as a startled yell broke out. But turned to see Daisuke with an unbelievably stunned look. Takeru merely looked on at his friends while Sora and Koushiro looked on curiously at the pair. Beside them was V-mon, Patamon, Tailmon who held a smile and Tentomon. Plus two other digimon. A small yellow armadillo digimon and a hawk digimon. Both Naruto and Hikari stood blushing, they were so focused on themselves they forgot about others spotting them.

"You two finished?" Sora asked with a smirk. "Or do you want more time?" Daisuke seemed to be holding some kind of rage at the blond. Naruto merely grinned while Hikari looked down. Oh well, so much for trying to keep it a secret from them.

"Were fine..." Naruto stated as he looked at the two digimon. "Who are the two new digimon then?" Miyako and Iori looked to their companions.

"Oh, these are..." Miyako stopped as they heard the ground explode and turned to the champion digimon. Naruto glanced round to see them appear behind him.

"Those guys again? Fine... I'll deal with them..." Naruto spoke, Hikari gripped his wrist.

"Let's leave it to them... You've done enough." Naruto looked to Hikari and nods. Daisuke pumped his fist.

"Let's show you how it's done... V-mon!" Daisuke called as he held up his digivice with Miyako and Iori. The digivice glowed and the d-terminal unlocked the digimental inside. "Digimental, up!"

"V-mon, armour shinka!" Infused with the burning powers of courage once used by Agumon, V-mon takes on a more adult style form. The body taller and encased in red flame like armour. "Burning courage, Fladramon!"

"Hawkmon, armour shinka!" Infused with the caring power of love once used by Piyomon, the small hawk digimon takes on a four legged bird like state, its head encased in metal that had large metal wings on the side. "Wings of love, Holsmon!"

"Armadimon, armour shinka!" Infused with the great power of knowledge used by Tentomon, the small armadillo digimon takes on a large yellow metal insect like state, with a drill on the nose and hands with small wings on the back. "Steel knowledge, Digmon!"

As the new digimon moved forward to engage their foes, Naruto watched on as Daisuke looked to the damage about him, and then at Naruto as Hikari stood beside the blond male. Daisuke had to know, "Okay, what are you Naruto?" Daisuke demanded and Naruto turned to face the male. "Y-you did this?" Naruto glanced to the crater, made by his taijutsu attack and then to the remains of the rasengan. Naruto sighed, what should he do?

"Yes, I did do it." Naruto stated. Daisuke looked on wanting to know how. "But don't feel I should explain right now. It's not something I can just go about saying."

"Is this why you don't have a digimon, Naruto-san?" Iori asked walking up. "Because you can do what we saw?" Lori asked, meaning about Naruto flying off like he did. Naruto shook his head.

"No, I do have a digimon."

"Then where is it?" Daisuke asked. Naruto sighed.

"The Kaiser has captured him. Sadly, the Kaiser got away before I could deal with him..." Naruto turned to each one of the fights going on. "I don't want to talk about it." Daisuke wasn't settled with this and moved to ask more.

"Daisuke-kun." Hikari spoke up, seeing the look in Daisuke's eyes. "Please, don't go into it." Daisuke looked on defeated as Hikari stood close to the blond to comfort him. What was Naruto really to Hikari, Daisuke pondered.

As the champion digimon were freed from the control of the dark rings. The group watched them leave before heading back to the T.V that they came through.

Meanwhile the Kaiser was looking at his computers curiously as the information gathered from fight Naruto had, scroll by. "Interesting... I can see now how he is able to stand a league above the others. Like a human, digimon hybrid... Curious, how did he obtain such power?" The male smirked. "No matter..." With that he typed away. "I'll just have to make the next ones stronger than the last and with the new data on Naruto. I'll be better prepared..."

X X

Naruto sighed as he looked at the ceiling from his bed. "Kyuubi... I hope your okay..." Naruto sat up and glanced to the clock. The thoughts of that dream still haunted him. "If I don't sleep, I won't be of any use to my friends..." Naruto glanced to the white minicomputer beside his D-terminal. Naruto opened it up and a digital image of him appeared and Naruto poked away with a small stick. "What could I change? So far, omegamon's arms are a great aid for long and close... But maybe... Hm, I'll stick with the wargreymon wings as they're great for flying... Geez, what could I change? I have a choice between digimon and normal world. Gun's... Nah, so over rate. Sword? Nah, got the grey sword on me... To be honest, there really isn't much I need. Since I can do ninjutsu..." Naruto lay back down.

'But what do I do about Daisuke, Iori and Miyako? I can't keep them in the dark forever...' Naruto yawned. 'I'll figure something out...' Naruto mused as he closed his eyes.

X X

_Konoha lay in ruins as ninja tried to fend off the attacking enemy. Iruka landed with a crouch as he helped his injured companion to safety. "You okay?" Iruka froze as someone landed beside him and looked up at the akatsuki member, grey eyes looking right at him as Iruka looked on in worry at the orange haired, black studded male._

"_Where are you hiding the kyuubi?" Iruka scowled._

"_Like I'd tell you." The male held his gaze._

"_Then there is no point talking to you." The male drew his hand back and lashed out with a black pole like weapon. But a wrist gripped the males and Iruka blinked. The orange hair male glanced up and was met with red eyes. Sasuke glared as he looked on._

"_Iruka-sensei, get out of here... I'll handle this guy." Iruka glanced down to his fellow ninja. "Don't worry." Iruka nods and took off with the male. "So, you're looking for Naruto?" Sasuke asked eyeing the male._

"_Do you know where the kyuubi is?" Sasuke smirked._

"_Even if I knew where that fool went, like I'd tell you, or let a bastard like you get away." Sasuke spoke as the male broke his grip and Sasuke jumped back. "Goukakyu no jutsu!" Sasuke landed and rushed forward as the flames vanished. 'What?' Sasuke dashed forward and swung with a kunai and the male ducked and Sasuke spun on his toes and drew another kunai and the male jumped back with a flip before Sasuke threw them forward. Both passed and Sasuke scowled as his eyes watched. He was sure they were on mark._

"_Sasuke." Sasuke didn't glance back as Kakashi landed behind him._

"_Sensei..." Sasuke spoke standing straight. "Seems these guys are looking for Naruto while the attacks going on?" Kakashi closed his right eye as he pushed up his band._

"_Gathering info in the midst of the chaos... Sadly, you'll not get far." Kakashi stated as he opened his left eye. The red sharingan eyed the male. "Unlike other villages. Konoha shinobi, don't betray comrades."_

_With that the pair attacked and worked in sync to defeat the orange haired male. But when a second appeared, the figure made it difficult to land attacks as it attacked with its strange body parts._

_Even with aid, the battle left the ninja to waste, even with one body defeated. Sasuke grunted as he tried to stand, but the force of that attack bashed him hard and he was sure his right arm was broken. "Damn it..." Sasuke grunted as he gasped. He glanced about, that orange haired male had gone off. "Got... Too..." Sasuke grunted as he stood he looked to Kakashi. "Sensei! You okay?" Kakashi grunted from his spot._

"_Barely, but I can't move. Get to Tsunade, tell her of what we learned." Sasuke glanced to where the hokage was. "Go! Otherwise our efforts will be for nothing." Sasuke glanced back._

"_I'll be back!" With that he took off. Kakashi took a deep breath and heard a click as he turned to the dead akatsuki body about to attack Sasuke's back. The missile fired, but vanished before it could strike home. The body glanced up slowly and stared at Kakashi before dying. Kakashi's head dropped forward, the last amount of chakra gone._

X X

Hikari stood outside the school in hopes of Naruto turning up today. She was greeted to the sight of the blond. But her smile turned to worry, as he walked up with a sad face. "Naruto-kun..." Naruto remained looking down. "The dream?" Hikari asked as she walked up. Naruto nods.

"Yeah..." Hikari put a hand on his arm. Right now, Naruto needed her comfort; she didn't care about them keeping their secret.

"I told you, it was just a bad dream." Naruto shook his head.

"No... It was different... Kakashi-sensei... Iruka-sensei... Sasuke-teme... I saw them this time... Fighting in battle, Chouji... Other's falling to this guy. They couldn't touch him." Naruto's face seemed rather emotionless. "I worried." Hikari looked on at the blond worried.

"Naruto-kun..." Naruto glanced up; she could see he was really hurting inside. Maybe what Takeru said was true... She just hoped that he didn't leave. "Come on..." Hikari spoke pulling at his hand as she smiled. "Let's go get a hot drink from the drinks machine and sit on our own somewhere." Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Arigatou... Hikari-chan." Naruto muttered as he followed.

As it got to the end of school, Naruto was greeted with Hikari waiting for him outside the class. Naruto smiled warmly to the girl. "You don't have to wait outside for me, Hikari-chan." Hikari smiled.

"But you seem so down, I wanted to be there to greet you after class." Naruto smirked as they walked.

"You must have moved fast..." Naruto mused, "Since my class is on the floor above you... Did you really just run up?" Hikari glanced to the blond.

"I missed you." Naruto smiled with a nod.

"Same..." The pair looked ahead and as they got close to their friends, they found Takeru waiting, with an annoyed Daisuke. "Hey Takeru-kun... Daisuke..." Naruto spoke amused as he looked at the male. "Something wrong?" Daisuke merely held up his annoyed look and huffed looking away.

"Nothing..." His face lit up then. "Well, what we waiting for, let's get to the class room to see our digimon then." Naruto mentally sighed as he walked along side Hikari. When they had returned late last night, they had to hide their digimon away that came with them, though Tailmon and Patamon remained normal. The other three rookie digimon returned to their intraining state. Daisuke walked up and opened the door slightly. Naruto mentally sighed when he heard the intraining of V-mon called chibimon speak out. They can't have them getting caught. "You there?" Daisuke called out.

"Daisuke!" With that the digimon jumped down our pounced out their hiding spots and Daisuke was more than happy to see his digital friend.

"Hey, is everyone alright?" Daisuke asked as he hugged chibimon. The other two intraining, looked on curious as to where their new companions were.

"Where's Miyako-san?" The small pink winged fur ball digimon asked called poromon.

"Is Iori coming?" The small yellow ball looking digimon with pointy sides asked called upamon.

"Don't worry," Hikari spoke, "they'll be here soon." The sound of closing footsteps got their attention.

"Oh," Daisuke spoke up, "here they are!"

"Sorry I'm late!" Miyako called out as she got close. "I brought something!" As she came to a stop she revealed the mass of snacks inside the bag.

"That's right," Takeru spoke in realisation, "your family runs a convenience store."

"That must be great..." Daisuke commented. "You can have snacks whenever you want, for free!" Miyako put down the bag and turned her attention to Daisuke.

"Not really... Sometimes I have to help out. It's hard work." Daisuke tilted his head slightly at the thought, guess it would be. As the digimon, apart from Tailmon, helped themselves to the snacks, it was rather amusing as to how they responded, such as Poromon with the sweet juice.

"By the way, is the gate open?" Daisuke asked as Naruto walked past and up to the window. Miyako turned round and moved to the computer.

"Hold on." As she turned the screen on, the gate appeared. "It's open!"

"Alright, let's go!" Daisuke spoke up, ready to head out.

"Wait a second!" Hikari spoke, halting Daisuke. "Iori-kun isn't here yet."

"Iori?" Daisuke asked turning round. "What is he waiting for?"

"When I saw him in the classroom, he said he wouldn't leave until he finished his lunch." Daisuke just stared blankly. Lunch of all things…

(Author muse: I don't quite understand it, since with how long they spend in the digital world. My guess is that class's finish different or something?)

"What's with him...?"

"Let's watch some T.V while we wait." Mikayo spoke as she brought up the news on the computer screen.

"Sure," Hikari spoke as she and Takeru walked up. "What's on?" What was on was about a male winning a computer programming contest. Ken Ichijouji. As the male spoke on screen, Naruto's fox ears twitched under his henge. That voice, Naruto turned walked up.

'Could he be...?' Hikari glanced to Naruto as he held his gaze on the screen.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?" Naruto glanced to Hikari and stood.

"Nothing, just curious is all." As Hikari turned back to the screen, Naruto walked back to the window. 'Ken...' Naruto's gaze became serious. 'I think you too, maybe living a double life...' Naruto turned to the door as Iori entered and gave a nod to his greeting. 'I'll do a background check later tonight.'

"It's hard to believe that people like Ken Ichijouji exist." Iori spoke as the program finished, which drew the group's attention to the small boy while Naruto remained looking out the window.

"Huh? When you get here?" Hikari asked having not heard him enter. Iori looked to Hikari.

"Ah, just now."

"But it's amazing..." Takeru commented about Ken. "He's really a genius." Miyako huffed as she turned off the program.

"I can write some programs, too!"

"But he's good at sports too." Daisuke commented and Miyako merely huffed again.

"Hikari..." Tailmon spoke drawing the group's attention as Patamon walked up beside the cat digimon.

"I wonder how the digital world is..." Takeru nods.

"Right," he turned to the group. "We can go now that Iori-kun is here." Naruto turned round as he pulled out his digivice.

"Then, shall we get going?" The group nods as Miyako got the gate up.

"The gate to the digital world is open."

"Alright," Daisuke spoke as he pulled out his digivice, "let's go!" With that the screen glowed as each held up their digivice and they vanished into the screen. When they came out the other side, their intraining digimon had turned back to rookies.

"Huh," Iori commented, "they're back to normal." Armadimon nods.

"When we're in the digital world, we go back to normal, dagyaa!" The sound of the groups digivices expect for Naruto's began to beep.

"What's this?" Hikari spoke as they looked at them.

"It must be a digimental." Naruto commented as glanced to the sky. Something felt wrong. "Let's get to it."

"But," Hikari spoke, "if it is a digimental... Then that would mean there must be more digidestined." Naruto shrugged.

"We'll find out soon enough. Lead the way." Hikari nods and the group walked off in the direction of the digimental.

The group walked for several minutes as they got closer. "It should be round here..." Iori spoke as they got closer. Takeru mused to himself curiously.

"I wonder what digimon will be born this time?" Naruto meanwhile followed at the back. Something seemed wrong since he came to the digital world. It was a weird feeling and he didn't like it. 'Why am I worried? Nothing's going to happen. It's just bad dreams... Very real, bad dreams... Sasuke... Heh.' Naruto smiled. 'If that was real... I completed my promise to you Sakura... But...' Naruto looked up. 'Do you all still think I'm alive somewhere?'

"What are you doing?" Naruto was brought out his musing to the Kaiser's voice. Daisuke growled and moved to attack. But Naruto stopped him.

"What you doing?" Naruto sighed and pulled Daisuke back who glared at him for stopping his attack.

"Striking something that isn't there isn't going to do you any good." The Kaiser chuckled at that comment from Naruto.

"Glad to see you're in one piece... I hope my little toys didn't unnerve you." Naruto scowled as Hikari growled.

"What you did is wrong! Using digimon like that..." The male smirked.

"Please... They are wasted data of digimon that couldn't entertain me more... So using the data and forming them together with Kudamons data info... Gives me far more fun." The male laughed and Hikari glared more intensely.

"You know..." Naruto spoke. "If we ever meet again, I will make sure you see judgement..." The male smirked.

"Please... You'll be hard pressed to survive the next encounter... They weren't the only ones... Now, if you don't want to be greeted by them... Be gone!" With that he vanished.

"Like we would..." Naruto spoke.

"That's a shame..." Everyone jumped at the voice and turned to see a male clad in blue. The figure pushed his glasses up. "But orders are orders..." Naruto moved between the group. "Target acquired." With that he rushed forward and Naruto got into stance. The male lashed out with three swift strikes and stunned the blond with an elbow to the gut. Naruto gasped and glared as he turned and gripped the elbow before thumping back three times and kicking out. As the male hit the ground, Naruto heard a noise and turned and was delivered a sharp kick to the head.

"Naruto!" Takeru called as Naruto flipped to his feet. The glasses fell off and Naruto rubbed his cut lip. That was incredibly powerful.

"You think you're so tough?" Daisuke called as the two males gave him no attention. "Oi! Right, V-mon!"

"Daisuke don't!" Naruto called as he turned to the male. "This is not you're kind of fight..." Naruto turned his gaze back to the two. 'Is there more?' Naruto clenched his fist and glanced to Hikari. Her words rang in his ears. Naruto could see her worry. Naruto stood and waved his hand. "You, follow..." Naruto spoke running off. Both gave chase.

"Matte!" Daisuke called as the three disappeared. "What was that about? What are they?" Takeru glanced to Hikari.

"Programs designed for one thing... Taking out Naruto-kun..." Hikari stated with worry. She knew Naruto wouldn't go back on his word. But she was worried he wouldn't be able to keep his cool under this.

"Why is Naruto so important that they need to take him out?" Iori asked Hikari. Takeru frowned, he knew and he turned to the group.

"Let's leave it for now... Come on..." The group moved to continue on when there was a sudden appearance of Tyranomon.

X X

Naruto glanced back at his chasers. 'Guess they're just going to follow and not attack. Good...' Naruto looked forward and jumped as they came out onto the open barren cliff terrain. Naruto flipped and landed on the dirt path and watched as the other two landed before the blond. The wind howls and Naruto remained focused on the two with a calm stare. Naruto ruffled his form, "Come when you want."

The one on the left crouched and was gone in the blink of an eye and Naruto was punched in the gut. 'The hell?' Naruto hit the ground and bounced along the floor and flipped to his feet. Within that second Naruto was wailed on by the two and Naruto glared as he tensed his muscles and jumped back as both struck the ground. The pair landed and pushed forward and Naruto unlocked the first gate to release a sudden burst of energy and kicked out. The right foot struck home on one and the male flew back as Naruto pushed to his right and landed to his feet to evade the other. 'They're different to before... Faster, stronger...' The other male pushed himself up. Naruto glanced between them. 'I need to figure out how to beat them, and not kill them. I promised Hikari, and I don't go back on my word...' Naruto's eyes held a deep glow as he jumped to higher ground. The two looked up and then to each other before jumping.

As they landed, Naruto palmed his hands together. "Grey sword!" Naruto called as he swung his left arm and omegamon's arm piece appeared. Naruto pointed the sword at the pair. "What you waiting for? It's calling for you." The pair tensed and rushed forward. 'No emotions, no words.' The pair lashed out and Naruto tensed his left arm and swung out and swung with the flat side of the blade. Bashing one aside as the other flipped over and Naruto was kicking in the side. 'I should have focused on defence...' Naruto skidded to a stop. 'This was stupid.' Naruto withdrew the blade. 'I've had enough of this...' Naruto tensed his form as three puffs of smoke appeared and three Naruto clones rushed forward.

'Analysing...' The two males tensed and battled against the three. Both struck the middle clone and it went up in smoke. 'Studying, complete...' The smoke burst open and the two Naruto's swung the rotating orb of chakra. 'Analysing.'

"Ransengan!" The energy ruptured the ground and two were blown back. The forms landed in burnt heaps.

'Studying... Compl_ete..._' The forms turned to digimon of rookie form and the rings broke.

"Gotcha..." Naruto smirked as he rubbed his cheek. 'But I still feel uneasy.' The sound of footsteps hitting the floor made Naruto turn.

"Well done Naruto... You've done quite well to fight the finest of us..." Naruto gazed calmly at the clad figure. He smirked as he pushed his glasses up. "But it ends here." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"That's mighty words, coming from a program..." The male chuckled.

"I'm more than your normal program... I don't just evolve, I learn and study... I've understood some of your methods... How..." The male held his right up as he glanced to it and clenched it. "You do what you can do, may still be in the dark... Being the only human who can do this.' The male glanced to Naruto. "You are more digimon than human, with what you can do."

"That makes no difference, what you say. I am human." The male grunted.

"No matter, it's time to end this little fight of ours... I have a mission to complete." Naruto chuckled. "What prey tell is so funny?" Naruto smirked at the male.

"See, you are nothing but a program... Following the codes built in and the task to complete... And once you're done, you'll be no more." The male scowled. "But you shall thank me, for as long as I remain, you still have importance. But how long will that last before you're defeated completely." Naruto got into fighting stance. "So come on then, let's keep your existence alive." Naruto spoke as the male got into fighting stance. 'There's something different with this one, he's not like the other ones.'

The pair shuffled their forms slowly as they waited for the other to move. As the rocks on the cliff gave way both rushed forward and Naruto pulled his right back as did the other. Both closed in and swung.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The wind howled as Naruto stood looking at the blue clad male, the clone vanishing as the pair faced each other. Naruto's animal cobalt blue eyes focused on the reflective black glasses as Naruto shuffled his footing. The male did also and as the wind gust by and the rocks above chipped down, both rushed forward at that moment.

Both swung with their right and both caught the fist with the left. Both arms shaking as they tried to fight over the other. "Looks like were evenly matched... Is this you're limit?" Naruto smirked.

"Yeah... You're right, this is my limit, but how can you still be only this strong?" The male didn't respond. "I thought so, you've reached you performing limit..." The male pulled Naruto forward and elbowed the gut three times before putting both feet on the chest and knocking Naruto back. Naruto grunted and flipped to his feet. The clad male landed from his flip with little effort on his end.

"But unlike you humans... I don't feel the fatigue you do... So my skill level doesn't diminish over time... Yours on the other hand, does..." Naruto stood slowly and both looked on at each other. "That is where I'll come out victorious." Naruto glanced down.

'I'll get him with the rasengan... But this guy... Why do I have this worry in me?' Naruto got into stance. 'I save the sage mode for when I need it... I don't need unwanted time wasting... It's got those damnable flaws...' Naruto pushed forward and focused chakra into his body as he lashed out and the male dodged and caught Naruto's arm. Both looked at each other as the male broke Naruto's guard and kicked out. Naruto flipped back and pushed forward as he touched the ground. The orb of chakra appeared and Naruto pushed forward with chakra. "Rasengan!" Naruto called as the male didn't move.

But Naruto knew something wasn't right as every cell in his body yelled out danger and he was delivered a swift kick to the chin. The force snapped the blonds head back as the chakra fizzed out and Naruto was sent flying. What happened? Naruto forced his head down and his eyes widen as he was met face to face with his foe, but in his right hand. Rasengan?

The orb struck home and for the first time, Naruto finally knew what it felt like to be hit by his own jutsu. The force flung him back and he impacted the ground hard. The male landed, beside the original. With a glance the male vanished. "As you can see..." Naruto gasped as he tried to stand. "We've been studying you. The two you faced were programmed to study all you're moves. I on the other hand, can produce and copy and improve..." Naruto slowly sat up as the male stood over him. Naruto felt blood on his chin as he felt the burnt imprint to his gut. "And as I can see... It's been successful in the copy. Delivering..." The male pushed his glasses up. "Great results." Naruto pushed himself to his feet and swung with his right. The male caught it and trapped the blonds arm before punching Naruto hard in the body time and time again. Naruto gasped and was kicked back. The blond hit the floor and bounced to his feet. He looked forward, and the male was gone.

"We've studied all the points of how you work your moves..." Naruto froze as the male's right fist tapped his left cheek. "The body enhancement move you've used is very interesting, pushing your body beyond normal limits. But it also, puts strain on the muscles as we've noted from the body movements as they tighten." Naruto swung with a reverse kick. But the male jumped over him and Naruto jumped away and turned before landing as the male smirked. "Now I see it... That human emotion... Fear." Naruto stood straight, but stumbled as he felt his footing give. "You are at a loss... Give up now, you're moves have been seen and copied." Naruto smirked as he looked down.

"You know something..." Naruto spoke. The male asked curiously as to what that would be. Naruto looked up as his eyes turned yellow. "As a ninja. I never give away all my skills." The red rings formed and Naruto's stance changed. The male's features harden and both rushed forward.

X X

Takeru panted after having run from the fight with Hikari as Iori led them to the digimental's while Daisuke, Miyako and the three armour level digimon battled. The passing Tyranomon with the digimon Kaiser on it, walked pass the front of the tunnel, showing that he didn't see them enter. Hikari sat on the rock with a frown; she could tell somehow that Naruto was having trouble. But she couldn't get to him. 'Naruto-kun, hang on, we'll get there soon.'

"Look!" Iori spoke and Hikari looked to where he was pointing. Takeru sat up and looked at the glowing digimental.

"The digimentals." Hikari spoke surprised they'd found them so quickly in their hurry.

"Then," Takeru spoke as he stood. "If we move those digimentals, new digimon will be born?" Hikari frowned; there weren't any other chosen children they knew of. Takeru frowned also; there was nothing they could do if there wasn't anyone else to take up the digimentals.

But as Hikari's gaze looked closer, her eyes lit up and she quickly stood. "That's, the crest of light! And the other one is the crest of hope, Takeru-kun!" Hikari stated as she moved over to them with the young male in toe with her. Both stopped just before it. Takeru glanced at them; they were the crest of light and hope.

"Then," Tailmon called out. "Those are Takeru and Hikari's digimentals?"

"Takeru, try lifting the digimental!" Patamon called as Takeru glanced back to their digimon unsure.

"Don't hesitate," Tailmon chortled, "just try it!"

"But, we won't be able to move it." Takeru stated as Hikari walked forward. "Hikari?" The male moved up alongside her, they weren't going to be able to move them. But before he could voice it out, their digivices glowed. Both pulled them out and watched as they changed their style to that of the new digivices.

"The digivice's... They're like the others..." Hikari spoke and both glanced to each other and nod as they moved to pick up their digimentals. "They're so light..." At that, two beams of light appeared.

"Patamon, armour shinka!" Drawing on the power of hope. Patamon takes on a Pegasus like digimon. "Soaring hope, Pegasmon!"

"Tailmon, armour shinka!" Drawing on the power of light. Tailmon takes on a flying sphinx like form. "Light of smiles, Nefertimon!"

"Patamon and Tailmon armour-evolved..." Iori spoke amazed by this turn about event.

""They were ours..." Hikari spoke as both looked at their newly evolved digimon. "They were our digimentals, Nefertimon!"

"Great Hikari." Nefertimon responded. "Now we can fight too!"

"Takeru!" Pegasmon spoke and Takeru nods.

"Yeah. We're not a burden anymore." With that, they climbed aboard and Iori joined Takeru as the two digimon took off out the cave to aid their friends. As they drew closer, they found Miyako and Daisuke on the cliff edge with their rookie digimon beaten meters ahead of thm. The Kaiser chuckled.

"Are you giving up already?" The Kaiser asked and Daisuke roared a response. "Look behind you." The Kaiser commented. "There's nowhere left to run." Daisuke glanced back, where was help when they needed it.

"Daisuke-san!" Iori called as the group flew in. The Kaiser glanced back curious as the digimon landed. They would make little difference. He jumped down to face them.

"You think more of you will help? You think you can use that against me all the time?" The Kaiser asked as the five Tyranomon attacked and the group split up as the two new armour digimon took to the air and their metal braces glowed.

"Sanctuary bind!" As the golden ring tied the Tyranomon up, the Kaiser took off. He'll prepare for them next time. These people who feel like they can come and go from his world. But a smirk graced his face. How did the blond one handle his new minions he wondered?

"Needle rain!" Pegasmon called as its hair unleashed a flurry of needle sharp hair on the champion digimon.

"Nile jewelry!" Nefertimon called as glowing gems fired from the metal braces on the champion digimon.

The combine force knocked them to the ground and the black rings shattering. As both digimon flew to the ground. Hikari rushed over as Pegasmon became Patamon. "Nefertimon!" The digimon glanced to Hikari and knew instantly.

"Right..." The girl hopped on as the digimon took off.

"Hikari!" Takeru called.

"I'm going to Naruto-kun! Stay here!" Hikari called as she looked back. The group looked on and Daisuke ran off.

"Matte! Where you going?" Daisuke turned back to Takeru.

"You guys are hiding something... I'm going after Hikari-chan to find out what. V-mon, come on!" The small rookie followed.

"Wait Daisuke!" Takeru called as Miyako and Iori followed the hot headed young male. Takeru sighed; guess he had no choice but to follow.

X X

The ground exploded as the orb struck the ground. Naruto dodged with ease as he put some distance. The male landed and pushed forward and Naruto got into stance and kicked out. The male leaned back and landed in a crouch and swept out Naruto's feet. The blond flipped back and pushed some distance again and both pushed forward.

"Rasengan!" Both called and the attacks struck. The force blew them back and both landed before Naruto and the male pushed forward again and attacked. Naruto's punch grazed the side and the male scowled as the force struck home and sent him flying. Naruto took a breath. 'Can't keep this up.' Naruto took a breath as the male stood. To the male, whatever the blond male was doing, he couldn't analyse to figure out how he was being struck without being hit. All that he could pick up was the eye change. Nothing else had changed about him.

"What are you?" The male asked as Naruto held his gaze.

"Human, nothing more..." Naruto tensed his form. 'Time to finish this, I'm running out of time... Time to finish this with my next strike!' Naruto took a breath as his form faded and he looked on with his blue eyes.

"So you've run out... Five minutes is your limit?" Naruto didn't respond as the blond rushed forward and struck. "There's no point fighting now..." The male spoke as it blocked. The male caught Naruto's arm. "You're no match for me..." With that he punched the blond in the face three times before kicking out. Naruto looked up with a smirk as the area round the male exploded into shadow clones. "What?" The male ducked strikes as he battled in the sea of clones.

"U!" The male was kicked from behind. "Zu, ma!" The seconds clone kicked the male up and the third kicked again. "Ki!" The fourth Naruto called as he kicked down and all three vanished as the male looked up and saw a mass of Naruto's. All with rasengan in hand. "Rasengan, bombardment!" The attacks struck down but the male flew out of the smoke in tatters with Naruto bursting out of the smoke after him, Rasengan in hand. "Don't underestimate a human!" The orb drove him. "Rasengan!" The force forced the male off the ground and along the floor as the data on the male gave out and Naruto clenched his fist. The orb faded and the digimon landed beside the others as the ring gave out.

Naruto landed in a skid before slowly righting himself. He stood still for several seconds before collapsing on to all fours while gasping several times before coughing up blood. The rasengan that hit him had done several internal damages.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto didn't have the strength to look up as Hikari landed behind the young ninja before she ran up with Tailmon. "Naruto-kun..." Naruto smirked as he took several breaths.

"I promised..." Naruto stated. "I didn't kill them..." Hikari looked up ahead to see the rookie digimon. "But I've gone through hell to do it..." Hikari rested the blond on his back as she rested her hand on the mark on his chest. "Don't worry..." Naruto spoke as he looked at her worried face. "Give me a second." Naruto palmed his hands together, and put them to his chest. Green lightning flickered along the body as Naruto closed his eyes as he was held in the green glow. The battle wounds faded as the energy covered his form. As it faded, Naruto slowly opened his eyes to Hikari and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay." Hikari spoke as Naruto sat up. His clothing was also healed from the technique. "You okay to stand?" Naruto slowly pushed himself up as Hikari helped him. Naruto stood and shrugged his form as his chakra returned with gusto. But he was still exhausted.

"I'll be fine... Come on; let's go meet with the others..." Hikari nods unsure but as both walked on, she told Naruto of what happened after he left and of the new digimentals. As they met up with the team, Naruto didn't say anything as Daisuke assumed that the blond was busy wasting time, having seen him comeback intact. Not one of the two original digidestined said anything, having not wanted to get involved with telling about Naruto's past. It was something he would say in due time. And explain about the blue clad men later.

As they reached the computer, Naruto held up his digivice to go first. But the digivice didn't respond and the blond looked to see the screen cracked. 'What?' Naruto tapped at the device, but got no response, it must have been damaged in battle. Takeru walked up.

"Let's go Naruto." Naruto nods as Takeru held up his digivice and Takeru faded and vanished. Naruto remained and the group glanced between each other confused.

"I can't go home it seems..." Naruto stated calmly. "You guys go on. I'll be fine." Naruto walked past and Hikari turned to the blond as Daisuke turned and frowned as Hikari walked up beside Naruto. The male turned to the screen; guess Hikari's attention was on one person only.

"Naruto-kun... You okay?" Naruto nods and Hikari held his hand with her own. "I'm scared Naruto-kun." Naruto glanced over with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would you be scared Hikari-chan? I'll be fine, so I can't return home. I'll stay here for the time being." Naruto put both hands on her shoulder as she looked on worried. "Trust me..." Hikari glanced down.

"I want to... But... But I'm scared what Takeru said might be coming true." Hikari stated as she looked down. "I don't want you to go... I don't want you to go back to your home." Naruto smiled.

"I won't..."

"Can you promise me that...?" Naruto frowned and the pair remained silent. "Naruto?"

"No... No I can't Hikari..." Naruto stated. "... Yeah, I'm worried also, if I'm being pulled back. I don't know what I'll do... To be pulled away from you..." Naruto smiled. "In the three years I've been in this world. You've been a great help to me. You're the one who's helped me get used to living and doing everything. If I lost you now... Having just got that much closer to you." Naruto hugged her. "I'd go to all lengths to come back. Nothing would stop me, even if I spent the rest of my life trying. I'd try coming back..."

"Then, let me stay to be sure... If something happens..." Naruto shook his head. "Naruto-kun, pl..." Naruto put his finger on her lips.

"Hikari, you have a family waiting for you, you have friends who will wonder where you've gone. I work for a place that will cover me for the remainder of my life time. You still have a life to live. I don't want you to worry people and keep you away from your friends. I maybe you boyfriend..." Naruto muttered as he brushed her hair back. "But I'm not someone to focus on. Don't let your life be focused on one person... Do this for me... Stay in the real world, and we'll see each other again when you come by..." Hikari had a sad smile as she looked down.

"I'll come every chance I get... I won't let you be alone here." Naruto smiled. "You'll contact me right? I don't want to worry more than I am now." Naruto nods.

"I'll message you once I've got somewhere sorted out here..." Naruto stated as he looked out to the forest. "I'm the ninja who was going to be hokage..." Naruto turned back to Hikari with a smile. "I'll be fine." Naruto walked up and gave her a hug. "I won't leave; nothing will take me from you Hikari-chan..." Hikari leaned back as both rested their foreheads on each others.

The group stood outside the computer waiting for Hikari. And as the screen glowed, Hikari came through and stood facing the group with a light blush. "So what's going to happen with Naruto then?" Takeru asked. Hikari seemed to be unresponsive. "Hikari-chan?" Hikari blinked.

"S-sorry..." Hikari stammered as she rubbed the back of her head embarrassed that she'd spaced out. "Naruto-kun is going to watch over the digital world. He'll contact us if something happens." Daisuke sat back against the window. What were they not tell them? The male stood and walked out with Chibimon.

"I'm heading home..." Daisuke called as he left. Miyako and Iori nod in agreement and took their digimon friends with them. Hikari gave a defeated sigh and Takeru put a friendly hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"You're okay right?" Hikari nods.

"Yeah, but even though Naruto-kun puts up a brave front... He's really worried Takeru-kun... I want to stay and make sure he's okay... But, he doesn't want me to worry..." Takeru glanced back to the computer. The D-terminal beeped and Hikari pulled it out. She smiled.

'You better not be worrying. ^/_\^' Hikari sighed with a smile as she scrolled down the message. Naruto wants her to relay a message for him at his place to the people he works for. With that in mind, Hikari bid Takeru a farewell and headed for Naruto. Takeru watched his friend leave before heading home. He should mention this to someone... But he didn't know if he should. Naruto had only told this to him and Hikari. He didn't want to say something if Naruto didn't. Takeru sighed, what was he to do?

X X

"Very well..." Ray spoke as Hikari relayed the words Naruto had messaged her. "Thank you for relaying this to us Miss Yagami." Hikari stood nervously as Tailmon was busy looking about the place.

"What does it mean, um... If you don't mind me asking..." Ray remained standing as he listened to the voice. He pushed his glasses up.

"That is classified. Naruto told us this in a way we'd know... I'm sure he'll tell you in time. Don't think he's holding information from you. It's his way of keeping you out of trouble." Hikari leaned against the wall. "We'll leave you now," Hikari stood; she wanted to ask one last thing.

"Wait..." Hikari spoke. "Is it possible, to use the same thing Naruto used to change his outfit? So I could help him?" Ray didn't respond. "Hello?"

"Project transcend, is only possible with Naruto, because of his nature. He's not your normal human, but a being from another dimension, or possibly, another world... It's only because of his chakra, that we could design this. Sadly, it's only going to work on him..." Hikari frowned. "I'm sorry, but it's how it is." Hikari nods.

"Yeah... Okay, thank you for telling me... Should I come by and ring again tomorrow? Or will you contact me?" Ray rubbed his chin.

"Give us a moment..." Hikari remained quiet and blinked as she heard a phone ring. "Hear that?" Hikari put the phone to her ear.

"There's a phone ringing?" Ray nods.

"Naruto left his cell here. We'll keep the ring going, please try to locate it. But hang up here first." Hikari put the phone down and went in search of Naruto's cell. She tracked it to his bed room by the white handheld computer and pick up the black cell. With a push on the side the phone slid down and up from the centre. Hikari put it to her ear. "Good, keep this on you for the time being. We'll contact you to relay what we want should we require it."

"Okay, could you also try find away to get Naruto back to this world?" Hikari asked hopefully.

"We are trying, but we must stop talking here. Take care Miss Yagami." With that the line went dead and Hikari folded the cell up and put it in her pocket. Hikari sat on the bed; she needed to tell Taichi... But, she didn't know how to put it. She went to the fridge and check the food dates encase Naruto wouldn't be coming back soon and made notes what to remove. As she checked the cupboard, Hikari found some of Naruto's instant ramen. She smiled and took it out and made herself and Tailmon a cup.

As she sat down, she smiled as she stirred the noodles and remembered when she was out with Naruto and Taichi as Naruto dragged them to a ramen bar. It put a face splitting grin on the blond as he told them of the ramen chef from his village and the chefs daughter. How they treated him so well when he was younger and at that, the thought dawned on Hikari as she ate.

If Naruto left... If possible... Would she go with him? If he was pulled through a rip in the wall of time and space… Could, she find away to go with him to his world? But then, would Naruto be happy if she left just to be with him? He really cared for her and wouldn't want her to do something probably like that just for him... But she didn't care... As long as she could be with Naruto, and stayed with him. It made her happy as long as he was.

As night fall came Hikari returned home and went to her room. Letting Tailmon out her bag as Hikari set it down on the floor. Tailmon sat down on Hikari's bed and the girl went back out and was greeted by Taichi who had a light smile.

"Hey Hikari... You're late tonight? Where were you?" But Taichi's smile turned to a frown when he noticed the sad look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing onii-chan." Hikari spoke looking at her brother. "I'm fine, just tired." Hikari muttered walking past as Taichi rubbed the side of his head. Hikari went to bed early than normal as she sat on the bed with her desk lamp on as she typed on her D-terminal. 'You okay?'

In the digital world, Naruto rested in a small cabin made out of earth. He'd done his best to make a home, even if it was just a rock. The fire by the bed kept him warm as the night sky loomed over him. His d-terminal went off and Naruto picked it up and smiled. 'Yeah, just resting in my stone hut...'

Hikari smiled. 'I'll come by tomorrow... I'll bring something for you to help while you're stuck there.'

'Thanks... Sleeping on stone isn't fun. Now I know how a gottsumon feels.' Hikari giggled lightly.

'I'll make sure to bring something for comfort. Goodnight...' Naruto smiled as he lay back.

'Night...'

X X

_Konohamaru leaned against the building wall as he watched the akatsuki member hold two ninja by the neck. "Where is the kyuubi."_

"_He's not here, hiding somewhere to defeat you..." One spoke._

"_I don't know..." The other spoke after. Konohamaru watched as both men had their mouths open as they received judgement._

"_Seems you were telling the truth..." Both dropped to the floor and the male who didn't know breathed while the other didn't. Konohamaru turned to leave but made a noise and he stuck to the wall. But before the akatuski ninja could get closer to him, Ebisu, Konohamaru's sensei appeared._

"_I'll deal with you." Ebisu glanced back while his glasses remained focused on the male. As long as Konohamaru got away, that was all that mattered._

_Konohamaru remained still as the ninja asked where Naruto was. To his amazement, his sensei held his ground in not saying. Even if no one in the village knew where or what happened to Naruto. Many believed he was somewhere, training, living some other life. Something that kept him hidden, even though he vanished without a trace, they treated him like he was still alive._

_As his sensei was pinned, Konohamaru attacked and put up a fight against the strange male. Konohamaru was going to be Naruto's equal. He couldn't run like a coward. This was his home and the village his grandfather helped to protect. And with the skills of the shadow clone he surprised the male and his sensei by using the very jutsu Naruto had told, showed, and explained too Konohamaru, when he came back from his travel in search of the 5__th__ hokage._

"_Rasengan!" The orb struck home and thrust the male into the wall. The young male took several breaths as he smirked and rubbed his chin._

X X

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked to the night sky. What was going on? Naruto sighed as he rolled over. 'I'm seeing more of what's going on... When will these dreams stop?' Naruto growled as he rolled over. He looked to the dying fire and started it back up. 'I miss a warm bed... Damn this life, it's been too good to me...' Naruto lay back. 'I need to focus really hard. I haven't even trained with the demon chakra... But then again, I don't want to go that far.' Naruto put his hand up and looked at it. He rubbed his forehead. "I'm going to need to rest as much as possible." Naruto looked at the fire and closed his eyes.

He can't let these dreams get to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto sighed as he walked through the forest. "Will you stop it..." Naruto grumbled as the Gottsumon followed behind Naruto after he freed them from the digimon Kaiser's little arena. "Following me will only get you in trouble..." The digimon stilled followed. "Will you stop it?" Naruto stated as he turned round. "I freed you okay. Get out of here before the Kaiser comes back."

"But we're safer with you..." Naruto shook his head.

"I'm probably the worst one. If I'm found, I'll be attacked and if you're caught..." Naruto sighed again. "Leave me be, if you don't want to return to the primary village..." With that the blond walked off.

There was no point staying about where he was, it was too dangerous if the Kaiser knew where he was, or was even aware he was here. Hikari hadn't come yet, which was expected with school. Naruto was just glad the time difference was sorted out, or he'd be waiting months for everyone. With that the blond sent a message to Hikari saying he was going to keep moving, and walked off to see if there were digimon he could aid. But he was in trouble; he couldn't change his clothing style till he got out. And he was planning to up load the new data to his CDC. (Chakra, digital, converter. The short name for his digivice.)

Naruto sighed as he walked; it was weird being stuck here again. Naruto's walking leads him to the barren waste land. But it wasn't empty. As Naruto leaned against the tree's he could see the Kaiser at work. 'Excellent...' Naruto moved, but stopped as he saw three males clad in blue walking about. 'Damn, if they weren't here...' Naruto sighed as he sat behind the bush. 'What's the point? If I can't return to my world, how can I make sure this Ken, if it's him. See judgement? Plus...' Naruto glanced to the fortress. 'I can't take any chances, from what I could tell, they could copy my moves... My guess into a digital state, since their made of digimon... But they'll copy more. So I need to plan from here out.' Naruto glanced back. 'The second he's gone, I'll make my move on this place. As a shinobi, my skills should help me.'

As time went by, and unknown to Naruto. Gabumon was being held trapped by the Kaiser and had escaped. But was caught quickly and was receiving punishment. As the redvagimon in charge was about to finish its strike count, when the blue clad males turned up. "You seem to take great pleasure in dealing pain, even under the dark rings control." The digimon chuckled as it glanced back.

"What brings Kaiser-sama's finest, up here to stop me from my work?" The males didn't respond. "Tch, if you're going to watch, stay quiet."

"Before you finish..." The male spoke. "Kaiser-sama has told us to inform you of a new change coming to the dark rings... Not that you really need to care. Just that we are told to inform you." The digimon grunted.

"Whatever..." Digimon turned back to the Gabumon. "Damn it! Now I lost count!" The redvagimon called as it hit Gabumon off the side. "Right, now for you..." The digimon spoke looking at the rookies. The men glanced to each other. They'd done what they needed to do.

By simply saying the code 'change to the dark ring.' A new code was input into the collars. Now, should ever one of the three be defeated. They would be able to take a new form from a dark ring carrying digimon. The program was on a test run. But, should Naruto turn up when they're not there. They can appear almost instantly. That's if it works of course.

X X

Naruto watched as the Kaiser and his men left and Naruto relaxed. Now he could act. He glanced at the men on guard. Two easy digimon to return to normal. With a flick to the jacket, Naruto threw two shuriken and struck home. Breaking the ring and setting two free, as they ran off Naruto rushed forward and a clone appeared as they turned into replacements. Naruto tapped on the door. "What?" Was the call from the other side. Naruto took a breath, voice play was hard.

"Shift change! We've just been ordered to head up to the top." Naruto waited a second.

"I received no such mention."

"A messenger just passed it to me, order from Kaiser-sama to prepare for any trouble makers." Naruto held his nerve.

"Of course, what are the other orders?"

"Just to give to appearance of an unprotect fortress. As too lure them in." The door opened and the pair walked in. Naruto glanced to the digimon was it eyed the pair.

"You know where to go..." The digimon stated and Naruto nods.

"Hai..." With that the two headed up the steps. As they got half way, the clone kept going while Naruto turned left. As he glanced about, before making more clones appeared. "You know what to do." The clones nod.

Track, disable, release... Naruto's attack plan to free the digimon.

Slowly, one by one, digimon were tracked and were gagged by the mouth as a kunai broke the ring, or shuriken flung and cutting the collar off. Naruto smirked as he got each one so far. The sound of footsteps and Naruto turned to the digimon that was walking about. 'Must have missed one...' Naruto turned and the digimon spotted him.

"Intruder!" Naruto smirked.

"Sorry, but everyone under Kaiser's control are free." Naruto drew a kunai as the digimon moved to attack. But froze and grabbed its head. Naruto frowned. 'What's going on?' The digimon yelled as the ring glowed and the data shifted and the blue clad male appeared. 'What?' Naruto looked on as the male shrugged his form.

"Test, complete. Target, Naruto, acquired." Naruto tensed as the male attacked. Luckily, Naruto's body had recovered and he could now fight on par once more. But since it was one, Naruto had no trouble.

"Looks like you've had a bad choice to come at me alone..." Naruto spoke as he caught the fist. The male glanced at Naruto.

"There are more than three of us, now..." Naruto found his arms gripped and he was pulled back and threw hard and fast at the wall behind him. Naruto grunted as he impacted it and the wall crumbled. Naruto stood as he put his hand to the wall.

'Clones?' Naruto glanced about and took off down the alley, as he did. Naruto palmed his hands together and put them to the wall. "Doton..." Naruto muttered as the wall burst away and Naruto jumped onto one of the roofs. As he landed, Naruto turned and swung as his ears picked up the movements and sliced into the clones. Naruto twirled the staff as the male landed on the building away from him. 'If I can keep my moves from being copied...' Naruto tensed his form. 'I hold a chance. Plus, I have my clones scattered about. If need be, we can attack from everywhere.' Naruto smirked and got into combat stance and with a twirl the staff gained a black design. "Come on then." The male jumped down and two more clones appeared and they rushed the blond. Naruto blocked the strike and rotated the staff like a pro as he slashed and stabbed out as the men had to jump back.

'Analysing combat data...' Naruto crouched and threw the staff at the centre and the male caught it. The male glanced at it and twirled it as Naruto stood with a smirk and muttered one word.

"Boom..." The staff glowed and exploded. Naruto stood watching as the smoke cleared and the rookie digimon collapsed. 'Just enough force can take out the guy and destroy the ring. I can do this.' Naruto crouched and summoned another stone staff and attached his seal design before heading for the top.

X X

"What was that?" The redvagimon called. "Someone thinks that they can come into my prison? I'll teach them a lesson."

"Terribly sorry…" The redvagimon turned to the digimon who spoke only to find a Naruto clone. "But I'm not about to let you hurt any more digimon."

"You... I'll..." The digimon froze and yelled out as its form turned into a blue clad male. "So... We meet again... Naruto..." The clone tensed.

"You... How?" The clad male shrugged his form.

"I don't have to explain that to you." With that he attacked the clone fast before dispelling it. "A clone... I see... Well then... We best prepare for your welcome."

As Naruto rushed up, the memory of the clone came to him. 'I see...' Naruto sensed several clones get taken out below by another clad male and another. 'I see... Guess my hopes were shot down.' Naruto saw the top. 'No matter...' Naruto jumped and land with a flip. As he looked on, his clenched on his weapon tightly.

"Good to see you join us... Naruto..." The male spoke as Naruto looked at the amount of men before him. "As you can see... There are many of us... and only one of you." Naruto tensed his form. "You really are going to fight all of us without aid?" Naruto smirked as he held the staff out.

"You better believe it... I don't back down if it comes to numbers. No number of clones can beat me!" Naruto rushed forward.

"Eliminate the target." The group spoke and Naruto jumped into the fray.

'I've got to fight with as little as possible...' Naruto mused as he cut and sliced his way through the group. The blond ducked and weaved as he lashed out. 'The less they can copy the better.' Naruto was caught off guard and the staff was knocked from his hands and he was kicked back as the staff stabbed into the ground.

"We've analysed your movements..." Naruto growled and was wailed on as clone after clone jumped on the blond. Naruto grunted as he was pushed to the floor. "Give up and die... It will be so much easier." Naruto closed his eyes.

"I told you... I don't back down..." Naruto's eyes glowed as his hands gave off a blue flicker. "Raiton!" Naruto roared as his body glowed. "Chidori nagashi!" Naruto roared, having seen Sasuke's jutsu in his dream. The clones went up and as the remaining clones stood in a circle. Naruto stood. "So... Did you copy that you bastards?" Naruto called.

"You're lucky; we are unable to copy its data yet because no one could clearly see what you did." Naruto smirked.

"I thought as much..." Naruto lied as he slowly pulled his thoughts together. He glanced round him. "So bring it on? I'll take the rest of you out!" The male chuckled. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Don't forget, there are two others..." The clones turned to the cliff edge and Naruto slowly turned and watched as clone after clone rushed up the hill in waves. "We must thank you... Because of you, there are now so many of us that we don't need to worry." Naruto glanced about. He had an arsenal full of powerful jutsu. But, if he attacked, they'd copy it.

'They must have a limit. Nothing can be fully taken in. There must be a weakness!' Naruto sighed, he had no choice. 'Element time!' Naruto palmed his hands together. 'Suiton!' Naruto's eyes glowed. "Let's go!" Naruto called and instantly his chakra burst to life.

'Analysing.' Naruto took a breath and instantly water burst from the blonds mouth as the area flooded with water and hit every clones around the blond as the current took them away.

"Now!" Naruto called as the staff exploded and blew the water away. Naruto landed and glanced about. Naruto sensed an attack and blocked a strike from behind and both fought in close combat.

"So there's more?" The male asked in a neutral tone and Naruto smirked.

"More than you will ever copy..." Naruto kicked the male back as two attacked from behind and Naruto palmed his hands together. "Suiryuudan no jutsu!" Naruto called as the water spots swirled up and two water dragons crashed down on the clones with great force. Naruto put his hand to the ground and rushed forward with a staff and lashed out and the male weaved in and out of the attacks. "What's wrong? Can't copy my jutsu?" Naruto asked as he struck out. The male flipped over the blond and Naruto turned and nicked the side. The male landed and glanced down at the wound. Naruto smirked as the male glared.

"Seems there are something's we can't." Naruto smirked.

"Then I've found out what I can do... Elemental attacks are far more difficult if the computer can't compute what its reading. You may be able to copy over time. But till then, I'll be able to fight..." Naruto rushed forward and struck out and the male blocked and evaded the strikes. The staff was snapped in two and Naruto jumped back and flung the two spear heads away. They landed either side of the black tower and Naruto took a breath as he palmed his hands together.

"Water won't save you again." Naruto smirked as the male jumped with a fist ready to take Naruto out. Naruto blew forward and a burst of fire engulfed the male. Naruto jumped as the burnt body hit the floor and turned back into a digimon.

"Water isn't the only thing I can do..." Naruto turned as both males looked at the blond calmly. "Well?" Both rushed forward and Naruto struck, ducked and dodged as they attacked and as Naruto kicked one back as the other came from behind with a rasengan. Naruto's right hand burst into lighting. "Chidori!" the two connected and the pair was blown apart. Naruto landed and the other male landed behind Naruto and kicked out. Naruto jumped and flipped in the air and palmed his hands together and let loose a fine jet of water and knocking the male back into the other before shifting his hand style and lighting burst to life and striking both men. They're forms gave out and digimon returned as the rings shattered. Naruto landed and took a breath as he smirked. He was on his a game again.

"Not so fast..." Naruto's eyes widen as he turned and was kicked in the gut and struck the tower. "Remember, we can still come back."

"How..." Naruto growled.

"As long as a digimon holds the new dark ring on them... We can take their place. You will never be able to hide if a digimon sees you." Naruto stood slowly and put his hand on the tower. He'll blow it sky high and stun the male and take him out again.

"Very well... If beating every digimon is required. Then I'll keep fighting till I've freed every digimon." Naruto leaned forward as the wings appeared and the blond took off forward with a burst of speed and struck the male in the face. Naruto released the wings and delivered a double kick and the male flew over the stair edge. As Naruto flew, the two other men jumped the blond. Naruto smirked as he formed a hand sign.

"Let's go with a bang!" The tower glowed and both males looked at it as it exploded. The shockwave hit the males and they vanished. The digimon appeared and Naruto caught them as they flew into him. The blond landed and set both digimon down.

"What's going on?" One spoke as both stood and looked at the black rings. "Why are we wearing these?" Naruto looked confused before it hit him and he looked back up.

'The tower? They control the dark rings? And if they're gone, those guys can't take over a digimon.' Naruto clenched his fist. "All right!" He might have a chance now for sure!

X X

Naruto had remained in that town and was surprised when his friends turned up to deal with the trouble that had left Gabumon badly injured. Naruto explained that the tower was powering the dark rings. But it also gave other questions.

As the others parted having come to find the deed was done, Hikari remained and stayed with Naruto as he explained of what happened while Yamato spent his time with his friend after a long absence. Hikari had even got some of Naruto's items from his home. Which overjoyed the lad, too be able to sleep with something to cover him. Yamato left as Taichi showed up and the pair explained to the older Yagami. Taichi knew then what was needed to be done by the new chosen children. Too destroy of those dark towers.

During their destruction of another tower while Naruto was forced to deal with more blue clad men left Hikari and Taichi to deal with the tower. Taichi found that agumon could digivolve, it was pure coincidences from when he through Naruto was in trouble as the tower went down, the digivice went off.

So it pointed out a second thing, the towers stopped the digivices from going on.

And then finally, when it was time to go... Naruto and Hikari had to explain to Taichi, about Naruto not being able to return home. And, about the dreams Naruto had been having lately.

Taichi found this worrying also, as it was affecting Hikari, but something made him wonder. They weren't telling him everything and his brotherly instincts were trying to tell Taichi something. But Taichi said nothing as he left with Hikari. Naruto gave a sad farewell, but luckily, Hikari had given him something to make his living in the digital world better.

X X

The Kaiser growled as he looked on as over the past week, his towers were slowly being beaten. And all by one male who was making it impossible, and his cohorts. These people were getting on his nerves, and Naruto was at the top of his list. But it made him curious... Surely Naruto must need to return to the real world like the others? Yet, he was attacking day and night every time a tower was near. And no matter where he was, the blond took time to reach his teammates if they were some distance from him. So it could only answer one thing. Naruto was stuck in the digital world. The Kaiser smirked, this could be very helpful. If the blond can't escape, it meant the blond could never escape the danger of his men.

X X

Naruto sighed as he sat on one of the buildings in the small town that Gabumon was watching over. His hand was twirling the digivice as he wondered when he'd be seeing his friends again. It had been nice to meet Mimi again since she moved to New York. But it was rather boring without his friends. Naruto sighed; he'd gotten too used to the good life. Where was the Naruto that could handle this sort of thing?

'_Long gone I would say_...' Naruto sighed as Kaze spoke up. Kaze had been rather quiet, but Naruto did come by to keep his older self company. Guess in away, even though Naruto had the digimon about him. He felt like Kaze did. Isolated from the world, as he was stuck in another...

"Kaze, what are your thoughts... About my dreams?" Kaze remained quiet; the pair had yet to talk about this. So it was bound to come up soon.

'_To be honest, I don't know. Right now we're on the rope between going home, and staying here_.' Kaze sighed. '_Maybe, there will be a lucky line to this_.'

"How?" Naruto asked unsure.

"_I'll go home, and you'll stay here. This way, I can deal with that bastard back home. And you wouldn't lose Hikari_..." Naruto frowned.

"But would you be okay with that? Even though we're the same person, we're more like family over the time we've been together." Kaze nods.

'_True, but family aren't together forever. Plus, I know you could handle yourself should we be parted. You're me; I know you'll be fine_.' Naruto smiled.

"I guess..." Naruto heard his D-terminal go off and it was a message from Hikari. They were heading out to deal with another tower. Naruto stood, he'd have to move to their location fast to give them aid. At that thought the wings burst to life and Naruto took off into the sky.

But when Naruto arrived to aid, they found that taking out the Guardromon would be a lot harder due to the vast amount of them. The new armour digimon couldn't handle the mass and Naruto found that keeping his abilities hidden, limited his attack power. Thankfully, he had his garuru cannon. But with no end in sight, Naruto called a retreat. This was so, when everyone left, he could deal with the rest at full force. But as they moved off, Naruto glanced back as two digimon glowed. "Hurry!" Naruto called as they ran down the alley way. Daisuke and V-mon went first into the T.V, then with Miyako and Iori with their digimon, just moments behind him. Takeru glanced back and dashed in as Naruto looked up and saw missiles raining down from the roof tops. "Look out Hikari!" Naruto called as he jumped, "Konoha dai senpuu!" With a series of kick's to each missile, Hikari stopped as Naruto landed as the missiles landed about the place. "Go now Hikari." Naruto spoke as he turned round. Hikari heard footsteps and glanced beyond her hero. Two men stood facing them.

"Target's acquired." Naruto glanced to Hikari.

"Go, I'll be fine." Hikari looked at Naruto worried. "These guys have nothing on me now." Hikari nods and took off. Naruto took a breath as he looked forward and walked up. Hikari pasted through the screen and the group looked on as Naruto faced the two men. Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Whenever you're ready boy's..." Naruto spoke as they rushed forward. Naruto got into stance and blocked and dodged attacks before gabbing one by the arm and giving a chakra kick and sending the male flying back and into the wall.

"Yeah! Go Naruto!" Daisuke called as he watched. Takeru glanced to Hikari; as long as Naruto didn't display any of his better skills he'll be fine. Naruto ducked a swing and dodged again before jumping back and landing on the wall and jumping over the male. The male turned with a kick and Naruto blocked. The blond smirked before delivering a punch to the gut, then a combo to the face before jumping and giving a full force kick into the building wall. Naruto landed and glanced left to the other figure that remained on the ground. The group cheered while Naruto glanced about as he gave no attention to the guardromon.

'Where's the other one?' Naruto heard noises and looked up and the blond jumped aside of the missiles as they struck the ground. The T.V was blown back and bounced away. But the group were still able to watch on as Naruto stood.

"Well done, you've been doing quite well, Naruto." Naruto looked up as Guardromon stood on the roofs of the buildings edges along the alley and the blue clad male stood looking over also. "But this is where we finish this fight." Naruto smirked.

"That's getting old real quick. I've beaten you up enough times now." The male frowned.

"True..." The male spoke as he pushed his glasses up. "But I feel lucky today." With that he jumped down. Naruto held his confident look.

"A program speaking of luck? Really, this will be interesting." The male smirked.

"Remember I am made of digimon data... We evolve." The male rushed forward and Naruto blocked with ease and as the male kicked out, Naruto hopped the leg with his right hand and kicked out. The male blocked and gripped the leg before swinging Naruto round. The blond forced his body spin and his kicked himself free and flipped away.

"So far, it's not impressive..." Naruto stated as he got into combat stance. Naruto then rushed forward and threw faster punches, but unlike before when they would have made easy contact. They missed like the guy wasn't even there to begin with. As the male caught Naruto's arm, he delivered a powerful three kick combo to the chest and as Naruto stumbled the male pulled the blond forward and kneed the chin and Naruto up off the ground before grabbing the blond's right leg again.

"Naruto!" Hikari called as she looked on in worry as the male swung and let go. Naruto crashed into the digimon against the wall he'd taken out and the force sent the blond through the wall. Hikari wasn't about to sit still, she had to help. But Takeru gripped her arm as she moved her digivice up.

"Hikari, you would only burden Naruto. You can't fight these guys." Hikari looked down, she wanted to do something. "I know it's hard to watch. But have faith in Naruto. He's strong you know that." Hikari lowered the digivice as she turned to watch as Naruto pulled himself from the rubble. Takeru watched on, he hopes his words would hold true.

"What is wrong, Naruto, are you deciding to hold back when I could so easily kill you now." Naruto stood and hopped out the rubble. Naruto tensed his form. "If you so easily wish to die. Then I shall answer that call." Naruto palmed his hands together and with the unsung command, Naruto unlocked the second gate in his body and blocked. Lightning jolted along Naruto's arms and the male scowled before the blond attacked with a double arm thrust to the chest and moved to intercept.

But as he did, two clones rushed forward from the flying male and with enhanced speed, punched into the fighter. Naruto's vision had not seen the clones and the force was sure to have broken a couple bones. Naruto gasped as he stumbled back and coughed hard as he felt blood in his mouth. The enemy took this chance and Naruto found his chin connected with a foot and a second kicked the blond higher.

"Naruto! Come on man! What you doing?" Daisuke called as everyone watched, he'd seen Naruto beat these guys easy with his hand to hand. What was going on? Naruto glanced back as the male appeared behind the blond and gripped his body tight.

"What did you call this? That's right, omote renge..." As the pair began to spin Naruto gathered his chakra and before impact, released a powerful burst of lightning that pushed the pair apart. Naruto bounced out the smoke and rolled along the floor and stopped short of the T.V. Hikari's calls echoing through the screen.

"Naruto-kun. Get up!" Hikari called as the blond grunted as he got to his knee. The force of that... If it had connected.

"Seems you've escaped, but still sustained damage from the fall... That's good..." Naruto looked up at the male with a glare. "I'm sure you're wondering? How did I get so much stronger? Simple..." The male grabbed the blond by the collar. "I'm using the body of an ultimate level digimon. My body is faster and stronger. I am going to make sure your friends see you fade from this world..." The blond was then punched in the gut and was thrown over the shoulder.

Naruto landed in a heap on the floor and after several seconds, began to slowly push himself up. Naruto stood, but stumbled as found his body weakened. He needed to heal, but he needed time. Time which he didn't have. Naruto looked at the screen and looked back at the male. He had no choice and Naruto palmed his hands together as the male rushed with a rasengan. The hair burst forward and latched onto the body.

"What did Naruto just do?" Daisuke stammered out as the group looked on trying to believe what they were seeing. Hikari cupped her hands together as she put them close to her heart. She was trying her best not to panic.

"Got you..." Naruto spoke as he palmed his hands together again.

"You know..." The male spoke as a loud thud echoed out. Naruto's eyes widen as he slowly looked down. A hand burst through the gut and Naruto looked up as the male went up in smoke. A clone... "To be so foolish as to focus on the clone." Naruto's hands lowered as the hair returned to normal. Naruto's eyes staring at nothing as he realised his foolishness. "Looks like in your panic to capture me that you didn't think I would have simply had a clone waiting." The hand pulled back and Naruto stumbled forward. "Finally, you're time is up." With that the blond collapsed on the ground. His head turned aside as his eyes remained empty.

"Naruto!" Hikari cried out as everyone stared in shock. "Naruto-kun! Please, get up!" Hikari called but got no response. "Hang on!" Hikari called grabbing her digivice. Takeru reached out, he couldn't have her go get killed.

"No, Hikari!" Takeru called grabbing her. "Don't, don't go in there and do something foolish!" Hikari struggled to break free. "Naruto wouldn't want you to go get yourself killed for him... I won't let you follow him." Hikari's broke out Takeru's grasp and knocked everyone aside as the screen glowed and as they yelled, she rushed in.

The male turned and walked off, only to stop as he heard the cry for Naruto and turned as Hikari and Tailmon came through the screen. The male scowled as Hikari rushed to the blond's side and then looked at the T.V.

"Naruto-kun!" Hikari called, not giving attention to the male. "Naruto-kun, say something please!" Naruto didn't respond as Hikari cried, her forehead rested her on the blond. Tailmon looked on in a sad state before the sudden crunch drew the digimon's attention to the T.V. The male stood with his foot on it.

"Can't have more flies coming to play..." The male looked at the pair as Tailmon got into fighting stance. "Hm, amusing... True, I do have my target's set for on Hikari Yagami... I'll make this quick."

"Like you will!" Tailmon called rushing forward. "Neko punch!" The male batted the cat aside and walked up and stood over Hikari and Naruto.

"The emotion of losing someone... Funny, it's rather amusing." Hikari growled and attacked, but the male caught her hand. "Rage huh? Another amusing emotion... Human's follow these like a life line to them... But then again." The male dug his knee forward and any wind in Hikari was removed. Before she could draw a breath the male flung her aside. "That is where we data based programs differ..." Hikari coughed as she tried to get up. Her gaze fell on the data male. "Ah yes..." The male spoke as he removed his glasses, his eyes closed. "I know that very look... The same as the body behind me..." The male opened his eyes to show red slit pupils. "But my glare is far scarier." Hikari stood and took a breath as she focused. "You're just going to fight me? Why not make this more interesting..." The male commented as he put his glasses back on.

"Tailmon..." Hikari spoke up. "Armour shinka and get Naruto-kun out of here..." Tailmon looked surprised as the male smirked.

"Why take a dead body and die here?" The male asked as Hikari held her gaze on him.

"Do it now Tailmon!" Tailmon didn't waste time.

"Tailmon, armour shinka! Nefertimon!" The digimon made one last glance as it picked up the body with its arms and took off.

"Why take his body?" The male asked again and Hikari smirked. The male scowled. "Very well... I'll take my time here..." With that he walked up.

'Naruto-kun... I know you're still there. Please, please hurry.' Hikari prayed as she attacked, she could still feel a beat of his heart; she just had to hold out.

The amour digimon landed on a building some distance away. "Hikari..." The digimon muttered looking back. "Naruto..." Nefertimon glanced to the blond's body. "I don't know if you can hear me... But if you're still there, Hikari needs you. She's on her own and no one will be there in time to help, I can't beat this guy. So please, if you're still in there... Wake up." The digimon's wings spread and took off. The blonds form remained still, but as the digimon took off to aid Hikari. Naruto's right hand twitched.

X X

Hikari gasped as she stumbled down the alley. She just had to hold out for as long as possible. Frontal fighting was suicide, as long as she kept his focus on chasing her, Naruto could recover in time, she hoped. As she rounded a corner a knee dug into her gut. The male looked down on the girl as she collapsed to his feet. "You can't run from me..." With that he picked her up and threw her out into the street. Hikari couldn't gather the strength to stand as the male walked up. Hikari tried to crawl away but stumbled as her digivice bounced aside. "Still able to move? Amusing." Hikari took deep breaths as the male smirked. At that moment, her digivice glowed and released a powerful light. The male growled as his form became the digimon beneath.

"Andromon!" Hikari called surprised. The digimon became the male again as he stumbled back.

"Get away from Hikari!" Nefertimon called as it slammed into the male and knocked him aside. The digimon turned to the girl. "Hikari, let's get out of here..." Hikari glanced to the male and grabbed her digivice. Gathering her strength, Hikari jumped on to her digimon, the male growled as he got to his feet.

"You won't escape..." The digimon took off and moved as fast as possible.

"He won't be able to keep up..." A blur shot by the digimon and Nefertimon didn't get a chance to evade as a kick struck the digimon. Hikari yelled as she fell and landed on the building roof. Nefertimon landed off to the side. The male flipped and landed on the roof and slowly walked up to the girl as the amour digimon stood in a stumble, the male paid no attention as he walked up to Hikari. "Rosetta stone!" The males arm struck the stone and the rock shatter with no effect as the male turned his gaze on the armour digimon.

"Take this..." The arm glowed. "Spiral sword!" A rush of energy struck home and Nefertimon turned back to tailmon. "Now... This game is getting boring." Hikari struggled to stand. "It's been an amusing game of cat and mouse. But it's time to end this..." With that said, he kicked Hikari hard and she rolled off the side.

"Hikari!" Tailmon yelled out and turned on the male. "Neko punch!" The male swatted the digimon aside again.

"Please, I'm getting bored of life throwing their lives away... Even digimon..." Tailmon glared and the male sighed. "Fine..." As the male moved a sound drew the male's attention and he turned. Blue eyes held its gaze on the male as the fist struck home. The force sent the body flying through the building beside them and out the other side. Naruto took several breaths as he turned his gaze to Tailmon. The blond smiled and gaze a thumbs up before going up in smoke. Tailmon's face lit up and the digimon collapsed with relief.

Down below, Hikari felt a warm feeling over her body. Opening her eyes, she blurry vision came together to show Naruto resting over her. His hands glowing green as lighting weaved along her body. "Naruto-kun?" The blond glanced to her and she smiled. "I knew you'd come back..." The blond glanced down.

"I shouldn't have been so confident. I was foolish Hikari-chan... And... And you got hurt." Naruto closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry..." Hikari took a light breath.

"Everyone makes mistakes... You just have to learn from them..." Naruto nods.

"I think it's time they knew, time they knew of who I was. So then I can fight at my best." The blond glanced up and looked to his left. The glow faded and Naruto picked up Hikari's form. "Let's go..." With that the blond took off in a blur as the wall exploded. The blue clad male walked out of the smoke and glanced about and looked up.

"Running away are we?" The male jumped up and landed on the roof. Tailmon was gone also. "Very well, I'll play your game again..." As the male walked, Naruto ran as fast as he could and ducked into several buildings before he was sure he was safe. He set Hikari down with Tailmon before healing the remainder of her wounds.

"I didn't want you to get hurt... I didn't want you to fight Hikari-chan. Not after I knew how strong they were..." Hikari hugged the blond as he finished.

"I'm just glad you're still here. I don't want to lose you." Naruto hugged her in return.

"With who's after us, I can't hold a promise. But, if we destroy that tower though, they'll vanish as they can't possess anyone with a dark ring." Hikari nods. "Come on..." Naruto spoke helping her up to her feet. "Let's get out of this area for now."

"No Naruto-kun, we can't leave..." Naruto glanced to Hikari as to why. "That guy, it's andromon under there. Remember, the one from before." Naruto frowned.

"You sure?" Hikari nods. Naruto glanced out to the city and the small black tower. "Okay, if you think so... Hikari, stay here and leave this to me." Hikari shook her head. "Please."

"No Naruto-kun..." Hikari muttered. "I'm coming, we might be able to get through him, my digivice broke the data open once before. If we can get through to Andromon..." Naruto looked unsure.

"If it fails... I'm getting you out of here Hikari... I don't want you to get hurt because of me again." Hikari gave a confident smile.

"Don't focus on one person... I'll be fine, just make sure you win." Naruto nods and at that the blond kicked the window open and with Tailmon in Hikari's grasp and her in Naruto's. The ninja leapt down from the building and landed in the street. As the pair walked the street path to the tower, it wasn't long before the male chasing them walked out meters ahead.

"So... You've come to die?" The three held their gaze. Naruto walked forward. "I'm surprised you survived. This time I'll finish you for good." Naruto smirked.

"Not this time... This time I'll win! Oi! Andromon! You in there! It's me Naruto!" The male smirked.

"Please, like that will work." Hikari stepped up beside the blond.

"Andromon! Please, fight the dark ring! It's me Hikari... Remember Andromon!" The male laughed.

"Foolish..." With that two clones appeared and rushed forward.

"Please!" Hikari yelled out. "Remember the picture! Please Andromon!" The male watched as his clones got in close.

"Fire knuckle!/ Needle rain!" The two clones were struck and dispelled. Fladramon and Pegasmon landed as Takeru jumped down from the horse like digimon.

"Hikari-chan! Naruto-kun!" The blond called running up.

"Hikari-chan!" Daisuke called before he stopped and looked at the blond in disbelief. "How are you alive?" The blond smirked.

"You're about to see why..." Naruto spoke as he walked forward toward the blue clad enemy. The male held an amused look as Takeru moved up to Hikari.

"You guy's okay?" Hikari nods as she glanced to the male. But he could tell that even though she looked unharmed, her clothing clearly showed the damage done.

"We are... But, it's Andromon that's under that form. We've got to get through." Takeru glanced up to the clad male as Naruto walked ahead of the two armour digimon.

"Andromon..." Naruto tensed his form. "You sure it's the same one?" Hikari nods to Takeru.

"It is..." Naruto rushed forward and lashed out. The male blocked.

"Same old tricks, this all you're good at?" Naruto smirked as he jumped back and palmed his hands together. The blond unleashed a fire ball and Daisuke's lower jaw dropped as he stared stunned and pointing in disbelief. The male jumped back from the flame and drew his arm back.

"Spiral sword!" The blade cut through and Naruto was struck, but was replaced by a dust bin. "What?" Naruto's appeared from the building roof top and drew their hands back.

"Rasengan!" The male jumped back as the attacks hit the ground and threw the dirt up. The male watched the smoke and felt a hand grab his ankle, before he could react the blond pulled him neck high into the earth and Naruto jumped out the ground.

"Hikari!" Hikari turned as her brother turned up with Miyako and Iori with their armour digimon. "Thank god, you're okay..." Taichi spoke having heard of what happened. But then he noticed the tatter's damage in the clothing. "What happened..." Hikari glanced down.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get through to Andromon." Taichi raised an eyebrow and Hikari explained.

"You think this will hold me?" The male growled as Naruto smirked.

"Long enough." The ground cracked and the male jumped out the ground and landed some distance away. Miyako glanced to Daisuke from Holsmon's back.

"Why aren't you helping?" But the young male remained focused on the fight. "Daisuke!" The male looked up.

"Don't do anything Miyako-san! Just watch!" Miyako looked confused but turned back to the fight.

"So you've got more moves?" Naruto smirked at the male.

"Yeah, as I said before, more than you'll even get to see... Plus, I know that you will never beat me, I held back to not give myself away. But in doing so, limited my powers. Fighting at full force, I can use every jutsu I want. You're program can't copy it, because it defies your logic." Naruto held his gaze. "But I also know it won't be long before you come up with your own. But by then, I'll have something else. Face it; you'll never keep up now." The male held his gaze.

"Still giving hot air? How amusing... Seeing as I'm still at the stronger point." Naruto smirked.

"Andromon's in there. He'll break free." The male smirked back

"Very unlikely..." The male stated as he rushed forward at in intense speed. Naruto tensed and palmed the ground and earth wall shot up. The male struck the wall and Naruto jumped from the smoke. With a breath, Naruto unleashed another fireball. The male burst out the black smoke and kicked the blond in the gut. Naruto held his nerve and grabbed the leg and flipped backwards and slammed the male into the ground as Naruto threw him. Naruto flipped round and jumped back before he palmed the ground. The earth lit up and earth dragons burst to life and the male caught them as he stood. "Foolish attempts." The dragons shattered.

"Andromon!" The male glanced to Taichi. "It's me, Taichi! Come on, fight it!" The male turned to Taichi with a smirk.

"Still trying? Keep it up, it won't..." The male's form froze as his data went erratic. Naruto's fist connected with the jaw and the male hit the ground. The male pushed himself up as Naruto stood looking on. "This can't be..." The male held his head as he grits his teeth. "No... No how can this be!" The data kept breaking between Andromon and the male. Naruto stood watching as Hikari stepped up as did Taichi.

"Come on Andromon! Fight it!" Naruto called.

"Please remember, Andromon!" Hikari called out as the male roared trying to keep his form.

"Kick him out Andromon! You're stronger than him! Don't let the Kaiser take control of you also!" Taichi hollered as the male stumbled,

"N-n_oo..._ I'm, I'm losing control... D_-damn it!_" The data exploded and Andromon remained standing. The group stood waiting.

"Andromon?" Taichi spoke first. The digimon nods.

"It's good to see you again..." The digimon grabbed the ring round its neck and broke it. "This was what was controlling me?" The digimon glanced back to see the black tower. "Dark tower... How dare you..." The digimon muttered as the chest on the machine digimon opened. "Gatling missile!" The digimon roared as it fired the two from the chest and destroyed the tower.

"Glad that's over with..." Naruto mused.

"Okay, I want answers!" Naruto glanced to Miyako who looked at the blond with a deep, intense gaze. "What..." Miyako said trying her best to imitate what Naruto did in body language. "Did you do? How did you breathe fire, summon earth creatures? Are you even human?" Naruto chuckled.

"Okay, I guess I should have told you guys... As you can see, hiding my abilities, sort of almost got me killed." The group of new digidestined just looked at the blond at how he can let it go so easily. "Now... It's time I explained who I really am..." Naruto stated as he explained everything.

From the day he was cursed in his village with a quick glide over to his ninja life, then his fight against his friend. Leaving his world, seeing his father and being removed from the demon. Gaining the demon as a digimon and meeting the other digidestined. All the way up and even explained his new occupation and the fox features. The only thing he missed out was the dreams. That was something he didn't need to go into.

As the group left the city, the new three were left in deep thought of this new found knowledge while Naruto walked with Taichi, Hikari and Takeru. As they reached the T.V, Naruto looked to the sky. He had a long trip home... As the group walked up Hikari looked at the blond sadly. He was always sad to see them go, but she really wanted to stay at this point. To make sure he was okay after everything. "Onii-chan..." Taichi glanced to Hikari to see what she wanted.

Naruto sighed as he turned to walk off, he didn't need to see them leave, and he'd seen it enough now. As the light showed his shadow, Naruto sighed. "Best I get going then."

"Yeah..." Naruto jumped as Hikari's hand held his. "Let's go..." Naruto glanced back to the T.V and then back at Hikari curiously. Hikari smiled as she looked at the young male. "Onii-chan said he'd cover for me tonight. He'd ask Sora-san or maybe Miyako-san to cover for me also..."

"Why are you staying Hikari?" Naruto asked curiously. Hikari smiled.

"You've been through a lot today." Naruto gave her the, 'so have you' look. "I worry about you, so tonight. I'm staying, okay." Naruto gave a small smiled before giving the girl a hug.

"Do you think Taichi knows then?" Hikari shrugged.

"Onii-chan trust's you Naruto-kun, and he trusts me... I don't think he'd be so willing as to let me stay if he didn't trust you." Naruto grinned as he chuckled.

"Then we best get going..." Hikari nods as the blond picked her up. Tailmon jumped onto Hikari's lap as the wargreymon wings appeared. "Let's go!" With that the blond took off.

While everyone recovered, the digimon Kaiser, wondered, as to how he could improve his dark rings to control ultimate level digimon. So that he wouldn't have trouble next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was still night as Hikari lay resting on the bed Naruto had let her have, having just had a near death battle and with Hikari's worry. She wanted to be with Naruto to make sure he was okay. The fire in the small building flickered as it kept them warm for the night. But the sound of shuffling and some other sounds awoke Hikari from her sleep. As her vision focused, she found Naruto sleeping uneasy. Hikari sat up and looked on worried. "Naruto-kun..."

Meanwhile, Naruto was once again having a dream from his world. But this one... It was far different to before.

X X

_Jiraiya gasped as he pulled himself back from the dead. Having taken on three peins and come out on top. Only to have another pein appear, and then take out his left arm from behind. And then be confronted by the six paths of pein. As Jiraiya sent his message and was plummeted into the waters of rain. The elderly sage gave a smile; he hoped that this information would aid konoha and when Naruto was found, if he's still out there. It will help him in future._

_As it all went black, Jiraiya opened his eyes and found all but white. Naruto stood before him, Naruto himself was surprised to be standing before his perverted teacher. "Naruto?" Jiraiya stammered._

"_Ero-sennin!" The elderly male rushed up to the blond and Naruto was amazed that the elder just hugged him. "H-hey! G-get off me you old coot!" Naruto stammered as he pushed the male back._

"_Naruto, where were you? Everyone's been worried and we've been searching years for you..." Naruto glanced down as the elder raised an eyebrow as he finally registered the changes. "What's with the clothing? The fact you look almost like the day I met you. And... What's with the fox traits?" Naruto took a breath._

"_I'm not in your world anymore ero-sennin. I've been in another dimension for three years. I lost 4 years of my age and returned to 8 years old. And I've gained the knowledge of the ninja world. But, I've been parted from the kyuubi and I met my father... You're student, the fourth hokage..." The pair stared at each other before the elder sighed._

"_I'm glad you're okay Naruto... I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." Naruto crossed his arms as he went into thought._

"_That doesn't matter; I've got over that fact. The problem is I've been seeing event's of Konoha in my dreams. It's been destroyed by that pein guy." Jiraiya blinked at this._

"_But konoha's fine."_

"_I know what I saw!" Naruto stated. "I saw kakashi-sensei, ninja, fail against this guy. I've seen what 3 of the six can do and now I've seen two more."_

"_Then," Jiraiya stated with a smile. "You know more than me..." The elder glanced up as he crossed his arms. "My guess is that," Jiraiya looked down to Naruto, "you're being shown important points in time because you're being drawn back." Naruto nods with a frown. The elder had a small smile. "Like it where you are?" Naruto nods._

"_I know I should care about going home... But, I've... I've got a girlfriend. Friends who accept me... But, I want to help everyone... But, I don't want to lose Hikari-chan." The elder chuckled._

"_Okay, let's leave that aside. Naruto, I've learned something important about the peins." Naruto looked curious. "The..."_

X X

"Naruto-kun! Naruto wake up!" Naruto's eyes widen and he sat up. His vision turned to Hikari and he was about to learn something really important. The first feeling that reached his brain was anger.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto yelled, surprising the girl. "I was about to find out something really important and-"

"Look at your leg's Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked down and his skin whitened as he looked at the hollow white legs. Hikari put her hand on Naruto's shoulder to try calming him as Naruto looked on panicked. Tailmon watched the scene, unsure what to do. But after several seconds, the leg's retained their whole state and Naruto sat back as he took steady breaths, to begin disappearing like that. But it was Hikari's crying that drew Naruto's attention as he looked at the upset girl.

"Hikari..." Naruto spoke as the girl rubbed the tears from her face. "Please, I don't want to see you like that." Hikari shakes her head.

"I don't want to see you go... I... I didn't mean to take you from your dream. But, when you started to disappear..." Naruto frowned as he remembered his angry burst. Hikari was only trying to help. The young ex-ninja looked down at his lap. He leaned forward and put a hand on his head. What else could go wrong?

"I'm sorry for yelling Hikari... Just that, I was conversing with Jiraiya, ero-sennin, the man who taught me rasengan and the summoning jutsu... He was about to tell me something that could aid me, should I ever meet pein, or Nagato whoever that freak is... I shouldn't have burst out like that... You were only trying to save me; the dream itself could have been pulling me back." Hikari looked at the sad gaze. Naruto was upset about not finding something out, yet he was also upset to have been angry at her.

"I'm sorry also Naruto, I didn't mean to take you from you conversation from your sensei... But, I'm really worried now." Naruto nods as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just go back to sleep, I think because we're still tired, we're a bit high on our emotions... Let's try rest..." Hikari looked on worried and Naruto found that his confident smile just wouldn't come to him right now, as he looked on at the girl. "Don't worry, nothing will happen okay." Hikari nod's as she stood and Naruto lay back down.

"Hikari..." Tailmon spoke as Hikari gave a smile to try hiding her worry to her digimon. But Tailmon only frowned; these two were getting really affected by this. As the group settled back, Naruto closed his eyes but he was wide awake. Part of him feared going to sleep, encase he disappeared for good. Hikari lay on her side; she couldn't sleep either because she was worried about Naruto. Tailmon is the only one who could sleep, but the digimon was also worried.

X X

As the sun rose, neither had slept at all since and both tried their best not to look tired, but their yawning didn't help. Hikari walked up to the T.V and glanced back to Naruto who gave a smile as he waved. Hikari gave a small smile before looking forward and vanished in to the screen. Naruto yawned and he slacked his form. He best try to get some sleep, but right now he was worried should something happen to him. But he had no choice, if he didn't risk sleeping. He won't be able to focus in battle. And that will get him killed.

Hikari sat down on the computer chair as she rested her head in her hands. What was she to do? Tailmon looked on worried at its companion. "Hikari..." Hikari rubbed her eyes and smiled at Tailmon.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just a little tired still." Tailmon continued its worried gaze. "I'll be fine..." Hikari said standing. "Stay here till I get a chance to come get you." Tailmon nods and went into hiding for the day while Hikari left, as she reached her locker, Miyako was there with her things that Hikari's mother had given to Taichi to give her.

"You okay Hikari? You don't seem well." Hikari smiled at Miyako and said she was fine as she took her bag and headed for the changing rooms to get herself sorted. "Hikari-san..." Miyako spoke as she walked alongside the girl. "I want to say this to you... I... I can't trust Naruto-san, okay." Hikari stopped and glanced round. "I know you want to know why... It's just that, he's left it so long to tell us and he'd rather have died than tell us. I, I really don't feel I can work alongside him." Hikari took a breath.

"I understand Miyako-san... But Naruto-kun didn't think he'd be put in a place where he would ever have to speak of his past."

"How long did it take before Naruto told you guys?" Miyako asked curiously.

"Naruto-kun..." Hikari muttered as she glanced aside. "He told us not long after we met him, but..." Hikari sighed as she remembered he blond back then. "He was more, reckless, throwing his life away, he didn't care what happened to him as long as it helped us... I think that's why he told us, because he wasn't going to be round long." Miyako frowned as Hikari's features changed as she remembered. "If it wasn't for me... Then onii-chan and the rest after... I don't think he be around now. Because I was able to understand Naruto, I think it was that, that kept him going. Because we understood each other..." Hikari closed her eyes. "I need to go get cleaned up now Miyako-san..." Miyako nods and left Hikari alone after that and walked off to think. As Hikari went into the changing room, she put her bag down and looked at the mirror as she looked to see just how tired she looked outside.

XX

"_Ha!" Taichi called as he struck out with a fist and Naruto weaved in and around the male's attacks. Hikari sat from the side watching the pair fight before Naruto swept the older males leg's out and pinned Taichi down._

"_Yeah, go Naruto!" Hikari called as Naruto released her brother. The male sighed as he rubbed his arm._

"_You're getting better Taichi-san." Naruto commented as he gave a short bow and Taichi mimicked. "You'll get better as we work on foot work and body reading." Taichi nods._

"_Yeah... I think I'll call it a day Naruto..." Naruto nods as Taichi walked in, to go shower and change while Naruto turned round and began to work on his hand to hand movements, keeping the moves flowing without a reason to halt to change body stance. Hikari watched on before she sat up and spoke._

"_Is it hard to learn?" Naruto glanced over, what? "Is it hard to learn to fight like that?" Naruto turned round._

"_Well, it's not hard to learn. It takes time..." Hikari hopped up on to her feet. "Why? You want to learn too, Hikari-chan?" Hikari nods. "Okay, then, let's see what you've got to start. Show me your fighting stance."_

"_Fighting stance?" Naruto nods._

"_There are different ways a person can stand prepared to fight a foe... So come on, show me how you would stand and fight." Hikari glance down a second and then took up the stance her brother took. "Well at least you can copy..." Hikari looked at Naruto annoyed as the blond smiled. "Okay, now, show me your one, two..." Hikari looked on confused. "Like this..." Naruto spoke as he thrust his fists forward in two quick jabs._

"_Okay..." Hikari as she got into her stance and did as Naruto did. Naruto nods and then adds a kick from each leg and asked her to repeat. As Hikari landed her first kick, she slipped up on her foot during the change and landed on her back. Naruto's chuckle was not what she liked to hear as she glared at the young blond. Naruto calmed with a smile as he helped her up._

"_The style you're trying isn't you kind of fighting style... Here..." Naruto spoke as he moved Hikari's body. "Let's put you in a more relaxed stance..." As Naruto released he looked on as Hikari glanced about her form. "Strange isn't it?" Hikari nods. "The style is more focused on body movement and defence, the body stance is of the jyuuken, a style from konoha's Hyuuga clan... True, you can't perform what a Hyuuga could. But this form is more nimble for a girl like you. Taichi is someone who can give strong swift blows and can take a punch or two. But with you, you'll learn how to use this form to use an enemy's strength against them. This is where you'll do best in. Right now of course then we'll move into fighting back." Hikari nods. "Okay..." Naruto spoke getting into the same stance. "Follow and keep up."_

_When Taichi returned from his shower and changed back into his normal clothing, he found Naruto and Hikari moving through fighting stance. The older male raised an eyebrow as he watched Hikari try keep up alongside Naruto's body movements. "You're going to take up martial arts, Hikari?" Hikari stopped as Naruto did and glanced to her brother. She turned round and smiled._

"_Hai..." Taichi smiled as he looked up to the sky, it was starting to get late._

"_Let's get heading home Hikari..." Hikari glanced down for a moment before looking back to her brother._

"_Actually... Is it okay if I stay and continue onii-chan?" Taichi glanced from Hikari to Naruto as if asking if he was okay with it. Naruto nods as he returned the unasked question._

"_I'll bring her home when we're done." Taichi nods as he smiled._

"_Okay, I'll let kaa-san know you'll be home late..." Taichi gave a wave as he walked off. As the door closed Hikari glanced back to Naruto who gave a short nod before both continue._

_XX_

_Hikari's vision was on the floor with a frown as Naruto looked on annoyed as did Taichi. "Hikari..." Naruto spoke seriously. "I told you, no matter what, not to raise your hand out of anger, I told you this before we got into the training seriously..." Hikari didn't look up, nor did she answer as Naruto gave a light sigh._

_Due to Naruto's whisker cheek, it got him called a few names but Naruto didn't bat an eye lid. But Hikari was becoming overly annoyed as the day's went on during the month as it got worse in a mad spell, till Hikari lashed out at one of them who shoved Naruto when Naruto wouldn't jump to their will and react. Naruto was able to stop Hikari going at the young male a second time. But while Naruto wasn't happy, he was angrier that Hikari broke her promise._

"_I..." Hikari found she couldn't say sorry. She made a promise and broke it. "I didn't like how they were picking on you; I know it didn't affect you... But, you're my friend. I couldn't take it anymore... I... I..." Taichi walked up and put a hand on his upset sister's shoulder. It really did upset Hikari about what she did._

"_Calm down now... We can tell you're sorry Hikari." Naruto remained quiet as he took a moment to think._

"_Do you wish to continue?" Hikari blinked as she looked up as Taichi moved aside as Naruto held his gaze. "Do you want to continue to train?" Hikari rubbed her eyes and nods and jumped as Naruto gave her a hug. "As long as you know your right from wrong... You won't do it again right?" Hikari shook her head. She wouldn't do that again and Naruto stepped back as he gave her a smile. "Good, discipline is important and also understanding to understand when to fight and not... Now, let's get past this," Naruto spoke walking off, "and I'll see you this afternoon for training." Hikari stood there as Taichi walked behind and Hikari smiled as she glanced down, she wouldn't ruin this second chance he'd given her out of his trust._

_XX_

_Hikari ducked and weaved round her brother's strikes as the pair sparred. But while Hikari was trying her best, Taichi was holding back not to hurt his sister by accident. Naruto sat watching and studying. The older Yagami threw a punch and Hikari took her chance at her brother lack of faith in her and spun round. She gripped the arm and Taichi's eyes widen as Hikari pulled the moving body weight and threw the older male over her shoulder. Taichi hit the ground and stared stunned, that he'd been beaten. Hikari looked surprised by what she did while Naruto burst out laughing and hitting the ground in his fit. Hikari chuckled before laughing at how her brother had been beaten while Taichi merely looked up at the sky annoyed, for his lack of knowing his sister's skills. Had not only got him beaten and embarrassed, but this would be a moment that they'll never let down._

_He'd make sure; they'd never say a word of this, to anyone. Ever..._

_XX_

_Hikari stood nervously as she stood beside Naruto who was busy looking at the night sky from his apartment balcony. Hikari glanced down and tapped the cup in her hand nervously. "You okay Hikari-chan?" Naruto spoke making the girl jump. The girl glanced over to Naruto who was giving her a slight glance. "You seem troubled." Hikari glanced down, her face was flushed. "What's wrong?" Hikari closed her eyes._

"_I'm just nervous..." Naruto raised an eyebrow as Hikari went on. "I... I want to say something, but..." Hikari sighed as she set her cup down._

"_What is it?" Naruto asked as Hikari turned and looked at the blond as he turned to her. "If you have something to say to me, don't be scared too... What's wrong Hikari-chan?" Hikari took a breath as she rested her left hand on the ledge._

"_I like you..." There was a pause in the air as Hikari focused her vision on Naruto, her face red. "I... I really like you Naruto-kun." Naruto glanced down._

"_Hikari..." Naruto spoke as he glanced back to the city. "I... I don't think I can return it." Hikari glanced down. "You know why right? Remember, while I may be this on the outside... I'm... I'm still the age of Taichi-san aren't I? You know that..." Hikari glanced back up._

"_I don't care... You told me of Kaze, you told me what he told you. You may be part of your old self... But, you're the younger you. Not 'the' you..." Naruto didn't make eye contact as he glanced over. "Please, you don't think I've not thought about this Naruto-kun..." Naruto turned back to the city._

"_Hikari-chan..." Naruto spoke as he leaned on the edge. "Do you... Do you really like me then?" Naruto looked back to Hikari and she nods as she and Naruto made eye contact._

"_I thought about this, I knew... I knew you might say no and use the age because of it... But, if I did care about that, I wouldn't have asked. I fell for the Naruto before me... The one who's my age, not the one who you were..." Naruto closed his eyes. "Naruto-kun... Do you... Do you not feel anything like I do? Even a little?" Naruto opened his eyes as he looked at Hikari._

"_I do Hikari-chan... I do like you, but..." Naruto glanced down. Hikari looked on, she wanted to know more. "We're so a like really. We tend to never burden others with our problems, and if we can, we'd try lighten the burden of others. I... I don't want to burden you Hikari-chan... Because... Because of whom I am." Naruto stated. "I'm just a younger, smarter, more mature copy of the Naruto Uzumaki. The real me, is in here... The real aged me... The ninja who was sealed when the gate opened." Hikari looked on sadly as Naruto rested his palm on his heart. "I don't want to say it, because, I feel that I can't do it... I don't feel I'm worth it." Naruto looked down._

"_You're the one who got closest to me, almost from the first day we met... If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be standing here now." Naruto's gaze drifted back up as he continued, "I might not have been even around not long after we met. It was because of you, I regained who I was... The part of me who died living alone for so long... I... I put my life on the line, because of my bond for you... And as the days went by in this world, and the day's you spent here, or hung out with me. When so many didn't want to know someone like me because of my face... I... I really was thankful to have you as a friend... I do think my feelings cropped up over the last few months when I felt that maybe you could be more. But, I also knew that maybe, I'm being wishful... And now, hearing you saying it to me..." Naruto put a hand to his face. "I can't... I want to... But I can't because I feel it isn't right."_

_The pair stood quietly as Naruto chuckled and shook his head. He turned round so not to look at her. "I'm not worth it..." Naruto felt a hand rest on his wrist just after. "Hikari..." Naruto muttered._

"_Naruto..." Hikari spoke. "Why do you do it to yourself? Why put yourself down, when I've opened myself to you." As the male glanced to her hand she moved closer. "You feel you don't deserve the bond I want to make stronger... When it is me, who was worried about not being worth it..." When Hikari had no response, she continued. "I look up to you, not because who, but why Naruto-kun... You were so distant, yet, you also wanted to reach out to someone, even if you didn't want to... You wanted someone to understand you... The reason, the reason why I don't feel worth it of you... Is because of the life you've had... The life you grew up in, the people who you had stronger bonds with... I feel I can't take the place of someone who maybe you had held close to your heart. But, I hoped... That maybe, you'd give me a chance..." Naruto didn't respond. "That maybe, you'd like me also, that maybe you'd make a bond with me that maybe you didn't have in your home world... I... I want you to know... Whatever Naruto was in your world... I can accept... But it's you, the one who's wanted friends, the one who's trained me to defend myself, the one I've had my laughs and tears with... I want to be closer to the one I see now."_

_Naruto didn't respond for a couple of minutes and Hikari glanced down. "I'm sorry..." Hikari muttered as she felt like an idiot for even saying anything. A hand rested on her cheek as it rubbed the tears._

"_I'm sorry Hikari-chan..." Naruto spoke as she put his hand on her shoulder. "I didn't want to upset you... I... I didn't know how much you cared... It's just, this has never happened to me before. I've never ended up in this position. To be asked by a girl... To have her open up to me like that... While I wanted to say it, I wanted to disagree... Because... To put in simple, I'm scared okay... I'm scared of going there... Just thinking of the meaning, makes me worried. Because of how different we are..."_

"_But we're not... Please... I promise, open up to me, like I have to you... I really care for you Naruto-kun..."_

"_As do I..." Naruto responded as he looked down before he took a breath. "I do like you... So..." Naruto held his gaze back with Hikari. "Would... Would you like..." Hikari hugged Naruto causing him to stop._

"_You don't need to ask... I'm the one asking here..." Naruto chuckled. "Will you be my boyfriend, Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled as he hugged her back._

"_Okay... As long as you be my girlfriend..."_

XX

Hikari sat on the bench looking at the floor. 'Naruto-kun...' Hikari rested her head in her hands. 'Don't go... Don't go without me...'

X X

It had affected the pair more than they thought. Naruto was finding it hard to sleep in fear he'll go home and never get to at least say goodbye, and Hikari found herself laying awake most nights in worry about Naruto.

Naruto actions had affected the team, Daisuke, Iori and Miyako had trouble working with Naruto as they felt, that if he couldn't trust them with his secret to begin with. He could very well not trust them over all.

Takeru was worried about Naruto and Hikari's well being, he could tell the pair looked worse for wear. And he'd seen Naruto slip up a number of times when he was stuck fighting them clad males. Luckily, he was able to aid Naruto with his digimon. But he was getting worried, but, what could he do? The pair had changed so dramatically and they wouldn't speak about it.

Taichi also, had noticed the change in his little sister, even though she smiled, he could tell. Something was really affecting the girl and he knew it was connected to Naruto in some way. So he was going to get answer's, Hikari had been so different the past time since the Andromon event. Something happened and he wanted to know.

He asked Naruto to meet him in a location safe in Agumon's territory. And hoped the young lad would come, which he did. Taichi stood waiting looking out over the digital world, he had asked Takeru to give him access but didn't come with him to talk to Naruto. So didn't pressure the young boy, and, make talking that much easier for them.

"Taichi-san..." Naruto spoke as he walked up. Taichi didn't look right away. "What is it that you wish to speak about?" Taichi relaxed his form and turned to Naruto and walked up to him. He made eye contact with Naruto and Taichi's eyes narrowed.

The punch Naruto received was proof enough that Naruto was in no fit state. He could have dodged that with no trouble. Naruto pushed himself up slightly as Taichi grabbed his collar. "I want answers Naruto..." Taichi growled. "What's going on? I've never seen Hikari so down, and I can tell something going on between you and her... Now tell me why you're both in such a state and don't give me crap about you've said something or done something because you're too close to be affected by something so small." Naruto glanced down. "Answer me now Naruto! My little sister's well being is important, got it!" Naruto closed his eyes.

"I'm vanishing..." Taichi's anger vanished into confusion. "That's why... I'm disappearing, and I don't think I'll be coming back." Taichi let Naruto go and the young male stumbled back.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" Naruto sighed. "Tell me..." Taichi asked calmly. "I want to know." Naruto looked at Taichi. "You're both so close, I know there's more but I want to know. I'm worried for you as much as Hikari."

"The night Hikari stayed with me, just after Andromon was freed. I had another one of my dreams, this time; I was able to communicate with my just dead sensei, Jiraiya. Hikari woke me before he could tell me something important. I yelled at Hikari, but... She was more worried for me; she pointed as my legs..." Naruto looked down. "My legs were like they'd been faded through. Like the data was broken or something..." Naruto sighed. "You're right about our bond, Hikari and I are really close, she asked me to be her boyfriend, and after talking, I agreed. I think it's because I'm disappearing, that's really affecting her. I don't want her too." Naruto stated as the pair stood quietly. "I can't sleep, fearing I'll go into another dream, and vanish from this world."

"I see..." Taichi muttered as he found he didn't know what to say.

"Taichi-san..." The male looked on as Naruto looked on at the older male. "If something happens, tell Hikari I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye." Naruto looked down as the male frowned. "I don't know when I'll go, but I know I need to sleep. Otherwise I'll end up dead... I just want her to know I'm sorry, should I go and not get a chance..." Taichi stepped up and punched Naruto again. Naruto rubbed his chin as he looked up at the male.

"Naruto, if you keep talking like that, I'll hit you again. You will not go, got it? If you're resided with going, I won't forgive you if you don't at least try to stay." Naruto looked down again. "Hikari wouldn't forgive you if you gave up and resided with her staying upset. If you truly care for my sister, then, stand up and face tomorrow. Don't worry about possible events." Naruto looked up. "You're worried, I know... But your worry will only affect Hikari more. If you're strong enough to face this, she might feel better and won't be as worried as she already is." Naruto looked down and stood.

"I don't know about that... But, maybe, if I did stop worrying my end, Hikari might be able to relax better." Taichi nods.

"We're all friends Naruto, don't feel you have to hide these things from us..." Taichi's hands rested on Naruto's shoulders as he looked on at the boy. "Don't burden yourselves if you're worried. You guys are very good at that and it's affecting you both. Talk to me if you need to. Got it?" Naruto nods. "Also..." Taichi spoke as Naruto raised an eyebrow. The older male poked Naruto in the chest. "You upset my sister... I will hunt you down and strike you over the head with a blunt metal object. You've gone to that step with her, and you break her heart. I'll break you..." Naruto nods slowly as he found that older brothers can be scary when their over protective.

X X

Taichi, to his relief, found that Hikari was on the return to her normal state. Her smile seemed more genuine, though he could tell she was stilled worried.

Naruto slept, but still slept uneasy. Thankfully, he hadn't had another dream yet that brought him to his world. And wasn't sure when he would again. But he found peace with sleeping now more so than before.

But tension in the team was still tense, and it was on the day of Daisuke's match, one he was looking forward to since it was against the genius boy, Kan Ichijouji and his team. That Hikari had a call from the people Naruto works for. She apologised to Daisuke and everyone as she left for Naruto's apartment and took the handheld that carried the info with her to the digital world. Naruto was in the small town waiting as Hikari turned up.

"Sorry you had to miss Daisuke's match, Hikari-chan." Naruto spoke as he stood. Hikari shook her head and passed Naruto his device.

"He'll manage..." Hikari watched as Naruto plugged the phone into the pad and pushed at the numbers. After a couple of seconds Naruto frowned. "What's wrong?" Naruto looked to Hikari.

"It's just as I thought, the digimon Kaiser. I know who he is." Hikari's eyes lit up in surprise, how long had he known?

"Who is it?" Naruto flipped the pad round showing a blue haired male. "That's..." Hikari spoke as she looked at the photo. Naruto nods.

"Ken Ichijouji... The male Daisuke's playing foot ball against right now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ken Ichijouji... Is the Digimon Kaiser..." Hikari muttered as she heard Naruto's words. "Are you sure?" Naruto nods.

"Positive, I've been sure of it just before you gained your digimental, but I didn't want to say anything without confirming it. They've been studying Ken's system, his actions, and have now got full proof of his digital world goings on... There's also some background that I'll look into later. Hikari-chan, for now, let's not say anything. If anything, time will come when he's revealed." Hikari nods slowly.

"Too think someone like him," Hikari muttered looking at the picture. "Would be capable of doing the things he's done." Naruto nods in agreement.

X X

And it did, after the football match, Ken Ichijouji thought up a plan to teach Daisuke a lesson for the tackle that would have been Ken's final goal of the slaughter of a match.

But luckily, everyone was able to aid Daisuke in time before the digimon Kaiser was able to put an end to Daisuke, and during Daisuke's confrontation against the Kaiser, Ken's identity was revealed when Daisuke spotted the wound he had inflicted on the real world Ken.

Ken escaped before Naruto could get to him.

But Ken had his own plans now, one of them being to never return to the real world and stay in the world he plans to rule. He'd show those who came to his world and could walk about it while doing as they pleased. And he'd make sure that he would finally put an end to the troublesome figure known as Naruto with his plans. He won't be beaten by that guy forever.

X X

"I've heard Ichijouji Ken-kun has been missing since Sunday." Koushiro stated as he spoke with the group in the computer room after finding out information on Ken's disappearance.

"They said they didn't know he was gone until yesterday." Hikari answered as Iori added that it was now Tuesday. Koushiro pondered, it's been two day's now. "I hope Naruto-kun's had something to go by." Hikari spoke as Koushiro turned the PC on and brought up the map. The vast amount of white area was now pitch black.

"The black area has expanded!" Takeru stammered as Koushiro studied the area. It looked like Ken has been in the digital world the whole time, and looks like Ken's planning to stay and increase the number of dark towers... It seemed that maybe, Ken would never be going home then? If he's this determined to take control.

They weren't going to sit about as Koushiro stepped aside and the group raised their D-3 (Digital, detect, discover.) "Digital gate, open!" Miyako yelled out in usual style. "Chosen children, let's roll!"

Once arriving in one of the hottest, possible, places in the digital world. Hikari contacted Naruto to inform him of their location to meet them.

"It's hot..." Miyako breathed out as they looked about as Daisuke pondered aloud where they were. But, while they were there, they were unaware that Ken knew they had arrived while they were searching for him. The lava pits round the small group bubbled and several Meramon jumped from the fiery pits.

As they spotted the dark rings Daisuke decided to take charge. "Leave it to me!" He called out. "Let's go! Digimental up!"

"V-mon! Armour shinka! Burning courage, Fladramon." The Meramon attacked as the group evaded while Fladramon took them head on. "Knuckle fire!" The attack's countered and did no harm to the digimon.

"Knuckle fire didn't work..." Daisuke growled, why did it just fizzle out against them.

"Fire attacks might not work..." Hikari muttered, seeing as it was fire against fire. Hawkmon glanced to Miyako, looks like Fladramon will need help.

"Miyako-san!" Miyako glanced over and nods and calls out for her digimental. "Hawkmon, armour shinka! Wings of love, Holsmon!" The four legged bird got above the fire digimon and let loose the tempest wing attack, but its wind based style only increased the fire of the Meramon.

"It's no good!" Miyako called out to Holsmon. "It's making the flames larger!" The digimon stopped as the group tried to figure out something.

"Suiton!" Hikari's ear twitched to the call as her face lit up. "Teppoudama!" Hikari watched as large bursts of water shot by and struck the Meramon which finally had an effect. Naruto landed ahead of the group as the Meramon growled from behind the steam and Naruto smirked.

"Naruto!" Hikari called as he got into stance.

"Got here as fast as I could..." Daisuke merely looked on annoyed; he wanted nothing to do with Naruto at this current point.

"Fladramon, keep at it!" The armour digimon rushed forward and Naruto frowned slightly before putting his hand to the ground and summoning an earth staff.

"Right behind you..." Naruto spoke following.

"Let's back then up, Takeru-kun, Iori-kun!" Hikari called. Takeru and Iori nod before all called out together. "Digimental up!"

"Pattamon/ Tailmon/ Armadimon, armour shinka! Soaring hope Pegasmon/ light of smiles Nefertimon/ steel knowledge Digmon!"

"Big crack!" Digmon called as it dug its drills into the ground and broke the area away. The group watched as the Meramon fell back into the lava and many thought that might be rid of them, only for them to come back again from the fiery pit and make their way at the group.

"Red sun!" Holsmon called as glowing rings struck two Meramon and stopped them. Pegasmon's wings spread out and gained a pitch black aura in them.

"Shooting star!" As the attack struck the Meramon, as Nefertimon backed the horse like digimon up with Curse of queen. Meanwhile, Naruto found this odd, normally, no matter what; those strange males would turn up every time. Yet, nothing? Something wasn't right here and that troubled Naruto. A sudden chill made Naruto look up and his eyes fell on the white bone looking digimon.

"That's...!" Takeru stammered as Naruto turned to the dirt-blond male. "Skullgreymon!" Naruto noticed fear appear. "We have to get out of here..." Naruto looked forward as the ultimate level digimon touched ground level. The armour digimon stood no chance as they took the ultimate on. Each armour digimon was hit so hard they returned to their original form.

'This is bad...' Instantly, multiple Naruto's appeared everywhere round the group. "Get them all out of here!" Naruto called as he, himself, took to the sky.

"Naruto!" Hikari called as she was quickly grabbed by a clone.

"Forgive me Hikari, but Skullgreymon is clearly too dangerous for you guy's to stay around." The clone spoke as each one of the group were yelling to the clones to release them. "I am the only one to be able to fight on a level like Skullgreymon."

"Skullgreymon is not the same kind of ultimate level digimon!" Takeru called as he was slung over the blonds shoulder like many of the others. "You can't handle this kind." Naruto glanced over.

"Maybe, but you guys would only be in danger if you stay about... Encase something happens..." The clones glanced back. "It's the first time fighting a digimon of such size on my own; I always had kyuubi when I was back fighting Mugendramon. That's why I got you out of there... So if something goes wrong..."

Back at the battle field, Naruto was weaving in and around the swings of Skullgreymon. "Come on ugly!" Naruto dodged as he taunted the digimon. "Rizegreymon can swing faster than you!"

'Rizegreymon?' Ken questioned as he watched on amused as Naruto messed about with the ultimate. Ken smirked as he looked on; time to test out his improved soldiers. With a snap of his fingers the Airdramon that were downed by Skullgreymons escape, shrunk down in size and took on their new forms. The three blue-clad males glanced to one another before looking to Naruto. Airdramon's wings burst from their backs and they took off at Naruto and Skullgreymon.

"Come on! Like this!" Naruto called giving a hard kick to the chest. The ultimate was knocked off its feet and backwards. Naruto smirked only to sense an attack and turned and caught the hand with a rasengan. Naruto tensed as he turned and looked on as two move attacked. With a pull, Naruto turned and threw the male at the one above him while he kicked out at the other. The lower clad male ducked and clenched his fist. Naruto blocked the punch to the head, but found that something wasn't right as the hand opened and Naruto's eye widen as he was blinded by a bright light. Naruto's eyes widen before they snapped shut on instinct from the light. "Argh!" With a kick, Naruto moved back as he found his vision blinded by the light. He couldn't do a thing! A kick struck his gut and Naruto tried to swing out but his arms were locked by an attack from behind as the male gripped tight while another gripped Naruto's legs.

"We've got you..." Naruto gasped as he was choked. Skullgreymon growled, the flea that was bugging it was about to go boom...

"Ground zero..." The missile on the back flew off the digimon and dropped down as the Kaiser moved away to a safe distance. Naruto may not have been able to see it, but his form was engulfed in the devastating blast...

The group watched as a bright light shone and exploded from where Naruto was. Before Hikari could even mutter a word about her worry... Every one of the clones went up in smoke, causing the group to tumble from their held locations. Daisuke sat up confused. "What just happened? Why did they all vanish?" Hikari was up instantly and rushed past and stopped as she looked on at the smoke in the distance. She didn't glance back as she took off back to Naruto.

"Hikari!" Tailmon called following, then Takeru and Pattamon followed behind

X X

Ken chuckled as he looked at the wasteland from the attack. "No way could he have survived that..." Ken smirked as he saw Naruto's form in the dirt of the pit as his form smoked from the attack. The young blond male twitched and Ken frowned. 'This guy is something else... He's beyond that of a digimon, no wonder it was said he could handle the level of a mega digimon. Skullgreymon's blast would need to have been stronger...' The ultimate digimon stood looking on at Naruto as the Meramon littered about took form of the clad soldiers. "You three... Finish him... I want his data removed from this world!" The three slowly walked up as they're hands gained an electrical surge. It had taken some time, but Ken was able to form some kind of attack strength to handle this troubling foe.

Naruto found his body ached all over, he couldn't move an inch, and he hadn't felt pain like this since Piemon... Naruto heard footsteps, was this it? The roar of Skullgreymon drew Naruto's thoughts. "Ground zero..." Naruto braced himself, but heard the missile go away, what was going on?

The missile struck the dark tower as the three males stood about Naruto, with their arms up. But the shockwave shattered their forms and they became Meramon once more, freed from control. The Kaiser growled, he was about to finish this... Guess he had hoped to soon with this Skullgreymon... The ultimate level digimon lost the remaining energy and reverted to Agumon. "No matter... I'll try again..." Ken muttered as the Airdramon picked up Agumon. "Rizegreymon... I'll look into this..."

Naruto slowly sat up as he wanted to know what was going on, as he opened his eyes he spotted agumon being taken away. "A-agumon... Damn it, Ken..." Naruto grunted as he tried to stand, only to fall flat on his front. His body needed time to recover. "Damn... You..." Naruto muttered as he passed out on the dirt slope. 'Not another one…'

X X

"Naruto!" Hikari called as got closer to the quiet battle zone. What was with that second blast? Where were the Skullgreymon and the Airdramon? But where was Naruto most of all? Hikari took deep breaths as she came to a stop and looked over the cupped waste land sphere. "Naruto! Naruto-kun where are you?" Hikari called as she jumped down the slope and made her way down with haste. "Naruto?" Hikari muttered as she glanced about. She closed her eyes as the dirt was blown into her face. "Where are you...?" Hikari muttered again as she walked walking along. Her foot caught something and she tripped and landed flat on the floor.

"Hikari!" Tailmon called from the top of the slop. "You okay?" The digimon called as it looked down to Hikari. Hikari slowly stood and dusted herself off.

"I'm fine! I just tripped on..." Hikari stopped as she looked down to what she could have tripped on. It looked like, a foot? "What's..." Hikari muttered nervously as she dusted the dirt off. It twitched and Hikari's eye widen as she quickly dug into the dirt. "No..." Hikari muttered as she removed the dirt. As she did, blond hair began to appear. "Naruto..." Hikari muttered as she looked up. "Tailmon! It's Naruto, hurry! Get the others!" Hikari called out and Tailmon took off back to the others. "Naruto-kun, please be okay..." Hikari muttered as she pulled Naruto out from the dirt. His form looked worse for wear, his clothing in tatters. "Naruto..." Hikari hugged the young male close to her as the other turned up and quickly hurried down to her position.

X X

Thanks to the digimon in the town nearby, they'd been able to tend to Naruto and let him rest. Hikari wanted to stay, but knew that she'd need to sort something's out first before hand and asked Tailmon to stay and watch Naruto while she left. The small cat digimon watched Naruto sleep as his body recovered from the force of Skullgreymons attack. "..." Tailmon wanted to say something, but found it couldn't form the right way to say it. What could the digimon say to the young male that was resting under its watch?

The door opened and Tailmon turned to see Hikari and Taichi. Hikari had a bag with her, which contained clothing as she walked in. Taichi walked up sat down by the young male, his gaze was firm and serious. "Idiot... You shouldn't have stayed to fight." Taichi muttered. Hikari set the bag down as she looked at her brother. "Why did you think you could have handled this alone? How did you make such an error?" Hikari glanced down. "How are you supposed to keep your word if you're getting yourself into this kind of state?" Taichi sighed out a growl. "Idiot... You idiot Naruto!" Taichi called out.

"Onii-chan..." Hikari muttered as she turned her gaze to Naruto. It almost felt like three years ago, back then with Naruto. Hikari looked down. "Onii-chan... There's, something I need to say..." Hikari muttered as Taichi glanced to her. Hikari took a breath. "You see..." Taichi glanced down.

"I know Hikari..." Hikari looked up surprised, did he? "I know about you and Naruto..." Hikari looked on as Taichi noticed her questioning look. "Call it, brother's intuition." As the girl glanced down, Taichi sighed again. "Naruto..." Hikari glanced back across to the sleeping ninja. "What happened to cause such an incident?" Naruto's eyes clenched tight before opening slightly.

"Those..." Taichi looked up as Hikari's eyes lit up in relief as the strained voice of Naruto reached their ears. The young male grunted as he tried to sit up. "Damn soldiers of Kens..." Hikari moved round Taichi to stop Naruto from getting up. "I'm fine..." Hikari looked on worried as Naruto looked at the bandages. "I'll heal myself up soon enough." But Hikari was far from convinced he was okay.

"Naruto," Taichi spoke as he stood. "What happened out there? How could you have let yourself get hit?" Naruto looked down as he scowled.

"He'd messed with them again, this time; they could fly and use techniques I don't... I didn't expect to be blinded by something that seemed like a flash grenade going off in my face. I didn't see Skullgreymon's attack till it hit me." Naruto muttered as he stared down defeated. "Taichi-san... Skullgreymon..." Taichi nods.

"We know, Koushiro told me it was Agumon." Naruto looked up at that. "The area Agumon covered, was blacked out... I could only put two and two together with what happened..." Naruto looked down and growled and thumped the bed.

"First he take's kyuubi... Now he's using Agumon..." Naruto growled as his body was shaking in anger as he clenched his fists. "I'm still no closer to that damn fox... What kind of friend am I if I can't even save one that has been with me from the day I was born?" Hikari frowned.

"We'll find him... Don't worry Naruto-kun..." Naruto let out a breath as he turned to move.

"Stay where you are Naruto," Taichi spoke seriously. "You're not going anywhere." Naruto was about to speak. "Recover, right now you're in no state." Taichi was silent as he turned to the window. "Listen," Naruto glanced over. "I've had some time to think on this, tomorrow, after class. I will be coming with only you and Hikari in search of Agumon. I don't want to put the others in danger should it repeat itself like it happened to you." Naruto looked down and glanced away before he noticed something.

"What happened to most of my clothing?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Um... Well," Hikari muttered as she glanced aside. "Most was damaged to a large extent. Only the trousers really remained." Hikari finished as she brushed the right side of her hair back. Hikari glanced to the bag. "I brought some of your clothes. The wings were gone but the wrist guards remained." Naruto nods as he lay back.

"Thanks... Least I'll be clothed when I fight again." Hikari nods as but smiled. Taichi sighed as he moved to the door.

"We'll be heading home for the night. Rest up Naruto and we'll see you in the morning." Naruto nods slowly as Hikari gave Naruto a quick hug and walked to the door.

"Tailmon, could you watch Naruto-kun for me?" Tailmon nods to Hikari's question. Hikari smiled and glanced to Naruto before closing the door. She glanced to her brother who was walking off with his shoulder slouched. Taichi was really down right now, and as was Naruto, saddened by the thoughts of his own missing partner. Hikari had to do her best now to keep them happy. "Onii-chan!" Hikari called as she ran up alongside the male. Taichi glanced over as Hikari smiled.

"Race you to the gate... If you lose I'll tell everyone how you lost to me!" Taichi stopped a second before his eyes widen. No... Not that loss...

"You better not Hikari!" Taichi yelled as he gave chase.

X X

Upon the new sun, Naruto was out of bed and preparing. "I may not have my battle suit..." Naruto muttered as he got changed into his orange outfit. "But," Naruto pulled on the wrist guards. "I can still fight... I just have to strike that dark ring." Naruto smiled as he pulled out the headband. "Hikari-chan..." Naruto pulled the band tight as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Tailmon asked as the x-ninja glanced over to the small cat digimon.

"Training, I need to get myself ready to fight..." Naruto looked forward as Tailmon noticed the serious look. 'If we find Agumon... We might find Kyuubi... I'm not about to let this chance, slip by...' Naruto walked out and Tailmon followed the young male to the gate of the small village.

Naruto looked up and then to the land before him as he started stretching. Tailmon watched curiously as Naruto finished and stood straight before he looked up to the sky once more. 'If I can't fly, I must make up for that loss...' Naruto looked forward. "Tailmon," Naruto called. "Climb on my back..." Tailmon did so and Naruto took a breath. "Hold on!" Naruto called taking off.

X X

Taichi stood waiting in the computer room with Koushiro busy on the computer. Iori was here, but there was no sign of the other 4. The sudden approaching footsteps drew Taichi's attention up as the three of four entered the door way. "You're late..."

"Gomen, Onii-chan..." Hikari spoke up as Daisuke moved forward.

"Taichi-senpai, you have it all wrong." Daisuke spoke to try clear the problem. "It's not Hikari-chan's fault, Okada and the guys started playing hockey with the brooms, so..." Takeru nods from behind the two before he continued on from Daisuke.

"Yeah, and the teacher yelled at us too."

"Who this Okada?" Taichi questioned and Daisuke quickly answered.

"Ah, he's part of the same cleaning crew..." Hikari noticed Taichi annoyance at the time being wasted by this.

"It's okay, Daisuke-kun." Hikari spoke up. "It's my fault too for not stopping them..." Daisuke glanced over to Hikari.

"But..."

"Really, it's okay. Thanks." Daisuke gave a short nod as Takeru glanced to Taichi having noticed one other still wasn't here.

"By the way, where's Miyako-san?"

"That's okay," Taichi spoke as he decided to get underway. "You guys can explain when she gets here." Hikari stepped forward while Daisuke looked at the two other males. "Now, for the time being, Hikari and I will be going to look for Agumon."

"What..." Takeru spoke up as Daisuke moved forward.

"How come Taichi-senpai? Is it because of Naruto, it was his fault that happened to himself. You can't say we can't go because of that." Taichi closed his eyes to think.

"It's dangerous, got it Daisuke. Right now it's just going to be the three of us. I know that's more risky on us also. But I don't want to put you all in danger, got it." Taichi noticed the saddened gaze by Daisuke. "Look, it's only for the time being. Should we require it, we'll contact for help. But for now, wait for our call." Daisuke and Takeru nod.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay, Taichi-san?" Koushiro asked as Hikari and Taichi walked up. The older Yagami nods.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine... Hikari." The male glanced to Hikari and she nods and held up her digivice.

"Digital gate open." The gate unlocked and the pair was gone. Returning to the barren fire pit near where Naruto was defeated. Taichi glanced about.

"We'll wait for Naruto, I told him of where we'd come from." Hikari nods and both stood waiting for several minutes.

"Hikari!" Hikari turned to the call as she saw Tailmon and Naruto. The small cat digimon was on Naruto's back.

"Hey Hikari-chan, Taichi-san!" Naruto called running to a stop. Tailmon jumped down and ran up to its companion. "Sorry I'm late; I was out farther than I thought. So it took a bit longer to get here." Taichi nods.

"That's okay... Tentomon's been and gone to look for information. We'll get going ourselves now." Naruto nods and followed the pair in toe as they went in search of their missing companion.

But meanwhile, Ken was busy trying to do something himself as he watched Skullgreymon thrash about. 'Rizegreymon... What is Rizegreymon?' Ken pondered as he found no data on this digimon. He'd already begun to figure out something with his dark rings. But he couldn't go on till he knew if there was away to get this Rizegreymon? Was it stronger than Metalgreymon? "Maybe..." Ken stood and the small green worm like digimon looked on.

"Ken-chan?" Ken didn't respond as he passed and digimon followed. "Where you going Ken-chan?"

"You," Ken spoke looking back. "Stay here..." Ken then walked off as the small worm like digimon looked down sadly, it missed the old, kind Ken. The digimon turned and looked back to the computer screens. Ken was going to the one place it didn't know the location of. The location of the imprisoned Kudamon.

X X

Ken had returned after some time and with a confident smirk and was busy getting everything ready.

"Here..." Ken muttered as he typed away as Skullgreymon continued to cause chaos in its chamber. "Here also... Yes, this will work there... My evil spiral will work; just need time to design specific to this Agumon... Heh..." Ken smirked as he continued his work and didn't bother now to watch the dino digimon. He'd got what he needed.

"This will finally put an end to our game, Naruto... The perfect ultimate, Rizegreymon..." While Ken continued at his work, Wormmon left the area and freed Agumon from the dark ring. Ken didn't need Agumon, he could test his new dark spiral on Wormmon. For that reason, Wormmon needed to get Agumon out of there to try convincing Ken to use it on Wormmon.

X X

"So that's Locomotown..." Naruto muttered as the group of 4 stood on the ridge having received the needed information to Ken's location. "Agumon, hang on we're coming... And if you're there... You too, Kudamon..." Naruto muttered as the group increased their pace to Locomotown.

'Wait for me, Agumon...' Taichi mused to himself as he ran. 'I'll rescue you for sure!'

While the group where getting close, Ken's smirk increased, he'd finished it, with the dark spiral's power increased to control an ultimate, and it removes the need of the dark towers... And now with this final adjustment to Agumon's spiral. He was ready to finally put an end to this game with that troublesome blond fighter. "Now... Time to test it..." Ken mused as he turned the screen back to his captive digimon, only to find it was gone, how?

X X

"Should we split up and search?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two Yagami's. Taichi crossed his arms and pondered. "I'll use the shadow clone technique, so that if something does happen with you guy's. I'll know instantly and I'll be on the way." Taichi nods.

"Very well..." The sound of a train horn caught the group's attention and they all glanced about for the source. The train shot out the tunnel and passed the group, only for them to spot a small yellow figure. "Agumon!" Taichi called surprised. "Agumon!" The small dino looked up at the call.

"Taichi?" The digimon glanced back and looked across as it hit the brakes on the train while Tailmon diverted the train to a stop point where it crashed into the barrier before stopping.

"Are you alright, Agumon?" Taichi called running up with Naruto and Hikari. Agumon jumped from the train as it looked at its older companion.

"Taichi? Is it really you, Taichi?" Taichi caught his friend and held his small digital friend.

"Of course it's me! I'm so glad you're okay!" With a hug to the reptile, which flinched from the pain it had suffered before hand, Taichi lowered his friend slightly and looked on worried. "Sorry, are you hurt?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Naruto glanced about as Hikari walked up.

"Onii-chan, we should get away..." Taichi glanced over as he put Agumon down. "Before the digimon Kaiser comes again." Naruto glanced about.

"While I agree Hikari-chan..." Naruto spoke up. "I could be almost to finding Kyuubi, this could be my chance. Agumon, did you see him anywhere?" Agumon shook its head.

"I only awoke to find myself free of the ring. I didn't see anything of Kudamon anywhere..." Naruto growled.

"Naruto." Taichi spoke and got the young males attention. "Let's get Agumon out of here first, and make a plan after. We'll deal with what he's done as soon as Agumon's safe." Naruto's form slumped as Hikari looked at Naruto with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun," Hikari spoke as she put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We'll find kyuubi."

"I'm so close... Yet, I'm still so far right now..." Hikari took Naruto's hand and he followed slowly in toe with the group as Taichi got Agumon onto his back.

X X

"How did it escape?" Ken growled, how did Agumon get away? The small worm digimon scurried up seeing Ken's trouble.

"What's wrong Ken-chan?" But it was the answer it knew was coming as Ken mentioned Agumon's escape and pondered how it got the ring off. "Hey, Ken-chan!" Ken turned to the digimon annoyed. "Forget about Agumon! Use me for your experiments on evolution!" Wormmon moved forward in hopes it could convince Ken. "I'll evolve, evolve and fight for you, Ken-chan! So use me..." Ken's eyes narrowed as he understood now.

"It was you who let it escape!" Wormmon tried to convince Ken again, Wormmon was Ken's partner, if there was any need to experiment on evolution, it should be on his partner. But Ken chuckled as Wormmon tried to convince Ken. "What kind of splendid digimon would you evolve into?" Ken taunted as Wormmon moved back while Ken gaze was held on at the small digimon. "And you're my partner?" Ken questioned before chuckling. "No chance." The Kaiser stood straight with a confident smirk. "How could the Digimon Kaiser have a partner like you?" Wormmon called out to try reason with its friend. But it received a harsh kick that sent the small worm digimon bouncing along the floor. "From now on, calling me 'Ken-chan' is unacceptable." Ken stated having had enough of the digimon calling him by his name in such a term. "My name is Digimon Kaiser."

"I'm sorry Ken..." Wormmon stopped as it realised it what about to do, what its friend didn't want. "I mean Digimon Kaiser-sama..." It hurt Wormmon that Ken was going so far from his old self, the kind self Ken once was. "So please... I..." Wormmon tried again, but Kaiser wasn't about to listen as he held up his weapon to shut the insect digimon up.

At that moment, the alarm went off and the screen showing the group walking through the town flashed to life. Ken turned and smirked; guess he didn't need to search now. "Its friends came to rescue it... I won't let that happen." Kaiser's smirk increased to a grin, time to test his new spiral. As he moved to leave, he glanced back to Wormmon. "You got lucky."

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon called out only to be shut up as the whip snapped at the ground just before it as a warning, and Wormmon could only look down sadly.


End file.
